Home Sweet Home
by BLEACHLOVER101
Summary: Seras finds a helpless Romanian girl in an alley and Alucard lets her bring the girl back to Hellsing. What will happen with them? and why is Alucard feeling different towards his fledgling. Might be turning it M for hinted ahem.. activities.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: I do not own Hellsing or its characters.. I wish i did, cause then id be able to draw Alucard which I cannot do very well atm..

The clouds were finally parting to reveal a pale moon whose silver rays of light filtered down onto the partially lit streets of London, England where two beings of the night waked side by side in quiet neutrality. The worn down cobble stones they walked on were covered in a watery hue and you heard the splash of each small puddle as they walked through. A small whimpering was heard in a near-by alley way. The smaller blond night walker heard this and gained a spout of curiosity as to what it was.

"Master.. did you hear that?" The small fledgling asked the great master Vampire.

He gave a small grunt in response, mentally giving her permission to explore where the noise came from, giving a watchful eye from the shadows to make sure it was not a trap set by the Freaks that roamed the great island.

"Master! Come here, its important," the girl said in her thick English accent.

"What is it Police girl.." he said in a board like tone. His eyes soon widened to see a small girl covered in dirt and blood taking shallow breaths.

" She's hurt.. we have to help her.. cant-" she was soon interrupted by the small girl coughing and looking up at her with empty, broken eyes, in which you could see the pain and desperation to get away from this horrid place. All of a sudden behind the female vampire you heard gunshots that were not of the twin pistols her master held. She felt a small pain in her shoulder and lower back feeling the warm substance in which she fed upon flow out of the wounds.

"Get away from that kid, shes MINE!" These words were growled out of the mouth of a man who reeked of alcohol and pot. But, as soon as these words were said, she heard now familiar gun shots of the Cassul, one of the guns her master had in his possession, and a loud thump of the man who fell to the ground dead.

" Police girl, don't be so careless, I have taught you better," reprimanded the master vampire.

"Yes sir! Sorry sir.. " Soft words were spoken in acceptance to the darker vampire.

"What are we going to do about this child Seras..." The said vampire looked up unexpectedly at her masters use of her name instead of his many pet names he used to address her. Seras felt something drop on her hand which was steadying the child from falling forward and saw that it was blood. Hesitantly she brought it to her lips and saw the child's memories through it.

"_Daddy whats the matter? Your crying again.." said the now healthier girl who looked as if the age of seven and had long dark wavy hair with matching eyes . _

_ "Your mother my child... she has left once again.. I don't believe she'll be coming back this time Venaria, she has gotten tired of this old man, I do not please her it seems, she has left me for another man. I hope her brings her joy, don't you?"_

_ "I suppose.." answered Venaria. _

_Out of the blue the door opened revealing a woman much younger than the father which sat on the couch in the middle of the room._

_ "Vali... please forgive me.. I did not know what i was to do-" all of a sudden a shot was heard through-out the small home and the woman dropped to the floor soon surrounded by the thick red substance of blood._

_ "Serves the bitch right..." A man stepped over the woman's body and aimed the gun at Valeriu._

_ "Sir.. you don't have to do this... I do not know how i sprouted your anger, but is my life really going to cure the an-" *BANG*_

_ "Father!" Screamed Venaria going over to his now slouched body and shaking him going into denial of the deaths before her._

_The nameless man** ( AN:who shall forever be nameless cause i dnt feel like naming him...) **walked over to the now crying child taking her by the hair and grunting something along the words of 'You'll be just fine for what i want...' _

Seras stopped the flow of memories before she could see just what the man had done to Vanaria.

"Master Alucard.. please.. can we bring her back with us to Hellsing? I..I don't want to send her to an orphanage or hospital..."

The Girl looked up at Seras with a shocked expression.

"Why do you want to h-help me? Why did you put my blood in your mouth... and why do you call him master?" She said this slowly looking up to Alucard and back to Seras.

Seras looked back at Venaria and gave a small smile, "All will be answered soon enough..." she answered hesitantly "I need to talk to him for a moment if you would not mind" she said this as she took off her jacket and placed it around the girls frail shoulders. Seras raised from the ground with grace and walked over to Alucard bringing him to the near entrance of the Alley way keeping a wary eye on Venaria.

"Master won't you let me bring her with us?"

" And why should I let you do this my pet?" he said amusingly " How can I be sure she will not get in the way of your duty to Hellsing as a hunter and my.. servant..You do not even drink blood yet... and Walter is not just going to take care of her."

Seras semi flinched at her masters firm words. "I'll drink the blood.. I promise! I can't just let her go to an orphanage I just can't! I will do whats needed to take care of her, and I'll do my duties at Hellsing to near perfection! I can't have her have the same life I did..." She said the last part softly, looking up to Alucard which seemingly got closer to her as his chest was nearly touching hers. He bend down and whispered into her ear;

" So you'll drink? My pet..."

Seras blushed deeply at this and unconsciously leaned closer to her masters face that has yet to move from its current position by her ear

"Y-yes I'll drink.."

Alucard stood back to his full height which towered over Seras, "Then she may come with us back to Hellsing, and make sure to keep your word on this, I don't want to have to reprimand you again for the loss of blood down the toilet again.."

At this Seras pulled him into a hug that surprised the master Vampire and gave him a small kiss on the cheek giving him the faintest blush on his alabaster features. She then let go after lingering her lips on his cheek for a moment and almost ran off to the girl to tell her the news. He then placed a gloved hand on the cheek she kissed with his eyes widening ever so slightly.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: the name for Venaria is not really Romanian i just want her ethnicity to be that way to add to my story plot.. so the last name is gonna be one i think sounds cool XD

Now within the Hellsing mansion the vampires with the small girl Venaria went up to Integra Frairbrooks Wingates Hellsing, the heir to the Hellsing organisation and master of the great Vampire Alucard. Knocking on the maple doors a firm voice was heard through them telling them to enter. They walked in to find a woman with long platinum blond hair sitting behind a large oak desk with a cigar in her hand, starring out the window that was behind her desk.

"Good evening Alucard, Seras and.." Integra looked them over noticing the small girl in Seras's arms, "who might this be?"

"Seras..." Alucard said in a soft voice.

"Uhm..- This girl is Venaria, shes.. shes had a past similar to mine and I.. couldn't bring her to an orphanage for fear she might have the same life I did.. no one deserves a life like that.."

Integra eyes Seras carefully for a few minutes of dreadful silence when Seras said

"I promise to take care of her! She won't be any burden to you Sir..."

" No its fine Seras.. I'm glad you took initiative to take care of the child... so Venaria eh?"

For the first time since the alley the girl spoke, and when she did you heard the faintest.. Romanian accent from her.

"Hello... I-thank you.. for saving me from the man... Mult'umesc foarte mult"

Alucard turned abruptly and stared at the girl, because for the first time in over five hundred years, he heard his native tongue, Romanian, and gave the faintest smile.

"I'm starting to like you already kid" Alucard stated with his infamous smirk.

Integra looked over the child and smiled, 'maybe I'll finally have some happy vampires in here for once..'

"Walter, come in here and clean this little one up, Alucard ,Seras, report to me your mission that I sent you on earlier this evening."

Seras yawned as she entered her cold windowless room with a wardrobe, a table with two chairs, and a single wooden coffin with a large white cross on it.

" Ms. Victoria, I'm back with Venari"

"Venari?..."

"Oh, forgive me Ms. Victoria, she said it was a nick name she likes to be called by.."

"Ohh," she laughed "That makes more sence now, so where is she- oh hi there." Seras smiled as Venaria entered the room in clean clothes looking bright eyed and bushy tailed with her hair in two pig-tails wearing some of Integras old clothing from when she was smaller.

"Your looking a lot better! That's good, You'll be staying with me for a while, so that you can recover better. Seeing as I know a lot of what you've been through..."

Venaria looked up and smiled:

" I guess its only right for us to have a proper greetin' right? Well, my full name is Venaria Alicera Heidriech, I'm sure you've noticed by now I do speak Romani but I also speak English. My father was German and Romanian, and my mother was English."

" Well... I'm Seras Victoria, and I'm.. well English and I'm sure you've noticed that I am not human," she laughed out nervously "I am what you would call a-"

"Vampire" Venaria stated calmly "My dad told me stories about vampires.. always telling me stories about Dracula and stuff.."

Seras laughed whole hearted, "I suppose that's what you get for having a father that is Romanian, Alucard is Romanian I think... I mean he looks like it.. pale with black hair and all"

"Yes police girl I am Romanian.." Alucard morphed into the room in his usual attire of a long red leather over coat, a black charcoal suit with knee high black leather riding boots, wearing his red fedora and orange tinted goggles. Seras jumped at the sound of his voice giving a high pitched 'eep'.

"MATER! DON'T SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"With what heart beat Police girl?" Alucard purred.

Venaria giggled at the sight of Alucard flirting to the thick headed Seras Victoria.

"Is she always like this sir? So hard headed!" Alucard laughed at Venaria's comment and smirked down at the girl.

"So we've found a little Romani have we? How interesting, you shall be very amusing, keeping Seras up into day light hours... " he laughed cruelly looking at Seras " remember you promised you would take care of the girl.. she is still human, which means she lives in the day.. Well, good evening my pet, and a very good evening to you little Venaria..." he then mystified and went back into his domain in the dark musty dungeon of the Hellsing mansion.


	3. Chapter 3

The next evening Seras woke up to hear two familiar voices, whom she recognised as Alucard, and the small Venari. A knock was then heard by her on her coffin lid. She groaned and lifted the heaven wooden lid.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty" Alucard said in a sarcastic voice, always forgetting that somehow women mutate during their sleep. Seeing as Seras' hair was all over the place covering her eyes and a cow-lick was forming from the back of her head. Glaring up at her master she scoffed, got up grabbed her toiletries and headed to the showers.

"Well, it seems she woke up on the wrong side of the coffin this evening.." joked Alucard.

" I guess so Mr. Alucard, but you don't comment on a ladies appearance in the morning its not very gentlemanly like," commented Venari.

"I'm no gentleman child.. I'm a vampire, a monster that feasts on the blood of mortal creatures," replied the master vampire in a stern tone soon noticing that the girl has lost interest in his vampiric pride and went to explore Seras' room. Growling to himself he say on one of the chairs lifting his feet to the table, taking a blood packet from his coat pocket and having a snack tilting his hat over his eyes.

About thirty minutes later Seras came back into her room smelling like lavender and vanilla.

"Good evening Vevari," chirped Seras, glancing over to find her master dozing off on her table, smiling gently to see him in such a peaceful state, soon seeing that he was no loner asleep, he looked up at her and raised a sardonic eyebrow at her expression.

" Aww... No good evening for your master?," Alucard purred into her ear, appearing behind her, breath seemingly stroking her earlobe making her blush deeply. Since she had been drinking her blood, she had now the ability to blush.. which was not all a delight for her.

"Ma-masterrrrr why do you keep doing that?"

"Doing what," he asked innocently wrapping his arms around her slender waist bring her closer to him. "I'm only being.. nice.. to my little childe" (_**AN: yes childe is a real word, it means of noble birth..) **_

" Oh really?" she purred back into his ear. 'Two can play at this game!'

"HEY! Not in front of the child Alucard, Seras!" Roared a voice behind the two which seemingly belonged to no one other than Integra, with Walter trailing behind.

"Don't scare the child for life! I doubt she wants to see you two go at it!" With that said Seras thought it was the worlds mission this day, to make her a tomato.

"Good evening Sir Integra," Venari said as she walked to the door way, where everyone was standing.

"Hello child, I hope that your first night at Hellsing was not too.. dramatic, if you may," Integra said, glaring at her faithful dog and his pet.

Venari laughed, "No, its kinda funny to see him mess around with her, Dad never told me vampires were playful, or is it just these two?"

"I-uh... I actually have no present idea or thought as to what the universal vampire personality is... Doesn't it differ from vampire to vampire and sire to childe? Alucard?"

Still focused on a mental battle between him and Seras, only words being audible being 'Your Argument is INVALID!' by Seras and something about blood being freely given by humans to the red cross by Alucard, he slowly raised his head to look at Integra with a blank face.

"Vampire, get your head in the game! I'm having serious contemplation about sealing you back in the dungeon, WITHOUT the police girl mind you!"

Giving an animal like growl he answered;

" It depends on there area of birth, and their sire... Anyways, I have no such interest in the personalities of my so called "kin" they are failures of the night, not even fit to call themselves Nosferatu. They should be ashamed and stand into the sunlight to feel the burning heat of hatred of their scum-bag thoughts..."

Venari stared at him and gave a slight cough; "You two must have woken up on the same side of the coffin then..." soon steeping a little closer to Integra as a precaution to the vampires wrath. Seeing the girls immediate reaction, he huffed out unneeded air, gave a swift bow to Integra, and flit out of the room, using Seras' fright of bats to disturb her for his "sick" pleasure as his humanoids flew back into his chambers.

"Well that was a.. quick visit.." Seras stated as she calmed herself down from her infuriating battle with her master.

"Yes, I suppose it was. Anyways, I have had Walter prepare a room for Venaria to stay in for her days in Hellsing, and she will also be receiving tutoring by a personal friend of mine, who himself tutored me in my schooling. Now, I am a busy woman, long visits are not good for my schedule, have a good night, and tutoring starts at eight AM sharp, don't be late!" Integra then walked out of the room, pacing a cigar in her mouth and lighting it before she was out of the dungeons,, leaving Walter the only one left.

"Well Ms. Victoria, here is your dinner..." Walter walked briskly over to the table and placed a tin bucket full of ice and a blood package upon it, along with a plate of grilled cheese and macaroni with broccoli. "The Blood is.. well obviously for you Seras, and the food, is for you Venari, I do recall you telling me it was a favorite meal of yours. Good Evening then, I shall pick up Venari in about an hour to bring her to her room." Walter then left the room closing the door softly.

Both sitting down at the table, they partook in their evening meals.

" Soo.. is it really that hard for you to drink blood Seras?" Venari looked up at Seras, unconsciously poking the macc with her fork. Seras looked up from staring at the blood packet.

"Yeah.. I'm afraid that.. if I do drink.. I will loose what humanity I have left... I'm afraid of what I might become.. There's nothing really wrong with master and all but.. what he is scares me, I don't wanna be like that."

"My dad told me that.. a vampire was always thought to be human on the outside, but never was on the inside in their mind. He said something about mental instability from the souls they devour from blood. He'd tell me stories in Romani and joke around that he was a vampire with my mom when she was home, and actually interacted with us.." Venari looked down putting down the fork she was prodding the macc with and taking a bite out of the grileld cheese.

"I saw what happend to your parents.. but what I don't understand is what your mom did to make your dad so.. upset.." After Seras finished her sentence she gained the nerve to take off the tab at the top, and started taking small sips of the chilled blood.

"Well, my mom wasn't what you'd call faithful, she cheat on my dad a lot because she didn't like him I guess, he said that he did not please her, and that he was fine with her lookin for other men, he was just glad he got any attention at all.. I never understood it. He told me that they were married young because their parents wanted money from a business their parents shared. She didn't love him, but he was madly in love with her. My grandparents wanted a grand kid, so they forced em to have me, or else they would have been disowned. The man that killed my parents and abused me, was one of my moms boyfriends. I don't know much about him, but i do know he is terrible, and even though my mom was a witch, even she didn't deserve a guy that mean." Finishing her meal she pushed the plate aside, and put her head on her hand which she propped up on the table and started tracing random shapes into the table.

Seras, finished with her blood packet, eyes the girl sadly, "I'm sorry about that.. My life before my parents were killed was pretty good, my dad would even play tea party with me if I asked nice enough" she laughed at the memory, smiling fondly.

"Well I'm not saying my life was bad at all, my dad was wonderful and took me everywhere with him, he adored me, and told me he loved me every time he could, I loved my dad so much... I even had some good times with my mom, even though she wasn't home a lot she still loved me, I could tell by the way she looked at me." Venari said and smiled at Seras.

"Your a good kid, your parents were lucky to have you."

"Thanks Seras! I'm glad you found me, if not, I don't know what I'd do, you saved me, there can't be anything I could possibly do to repay you for it.."

Seras looked at her shocked;

"No no nooo, you don't have to thank me! I wanted to help you, It's nice to have someone cute and adorable around here," she said the last part jokingly and Venari pushed Seras' arm playfully.

"I hate to ruin such a sweet moment between you girls, but its time for little miss Venaria to go to bed," smiled the butler, and he held out his hand for the small dark haired girl to take.

"Well night Seras! See you tomorrow, and don't let Alucard get to you so much.. your giving him waaay to much pleasure for it," she laughed.

Seras smiled, "Yeah, I'll try.. night, sleep tight, don't let the vampires bite!"

They both laughed one more time before Walter and Venari left the room.

"So sweet, my police girl has a little sister," Alucard for the first time, walking through the semi opened door, said in a sarcastic tone.

"Yup, thanks master for letting me bring her home!" chirped Seras, getting her coffin ready and setting a novel on the side of her pillow. Turning to face him, she found that, Alucard does not like to stay in one spot for long around her, as he was right behind her when she turned.

"EEP! Master.. why must you do that..."

Placing a gloved hand on her waist pulling her closer, "Because I can.." he said in a husky tone. Trailing his hand from her waist to her bust and trailing down again repeatedly.

"M-master.. what are you-"

Seras was cut off when his lips softly brushed hers, silencing her.

"I'm having a little fun my pet.. won't you let me ravage-" an abrupt pain shot in his head. "Integra.." he growled. "I suppose we must finish this another time my dear police girl."

He kissed her again and just as fast as he was there, he vanished, leaving Seras looking like a deer in the headlights.

"What.. the hell.. was.. that?..." She said to herself breathless of unneeded air. Figuring it was just time for her to hit the wood, she got into her silk night gown, because she just liked to sleep in silk, at one time claiming it made her feel pretty, and closed the lid. Drifting into an.. erotic slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

Alucard sat in the cold dark room of the Hellsing dungeon in which he called his "domain". The throne that he sat upon was old oak, with red velvet on the padding for the chair. Beside him was a side table in dark wood color, upon it were two wine glasses and a bottle containing a mixture of blood and wine. Sipping one of the filled glasses, he sighed in annoyance at his master. She had yelled and screamed at his "inappropriate" behaviours with Seras, even though she had known his.. infatuation with her. Cruelly smiling to himself giving a harsh laugh at the thick headed girl. long before he had accepted these old feelings he had once felt oh, so long ago, for a human girl whose name he had long forgotten. At first he had been in anger and denial at himself.

"A monster.. with feelings!" he huffed angrily. "Unacceptable, I should have no such feelings for a lowly weak police girl... yet.. I feel anger for discriminating her name.." He sat in silence for a while contemplating why such feelings flowed through his ancient head. The master vampire looked up to the ceiling closing his eyes, which were no longer covered by his goggles, and his hair fell over his shoulders having his hat over one of the posts on his throne chair. 'Such a confusing creature... my fascination of her really is a curse to me.' This last thought crossed the vampires mind before he put his mind to rest, for slumber during the day.

"Seras! Please wake up, I don't want to go to homeschooling alone. Especially since it's my first day!" Venaria said urgently as she knocked on her coffin. Seras groaned and lifted up the lid, to reveal her tired self to the small girl.

"Alright... just.. give me-" she yawned in the middle of her sentence looking blankly at the wall ahead of her, "Give me a minute or two.. I'll be ready." Venaria then gave her a hug and ran back up to the upper levels of the Hellsing mansion.

"Uhg.. She is my responsibility after all.." Seras then t up and quickly got into her clothes, having showered before she went to bed. Before she left, she heard a snicker in the corner of her mind, 'It seems, you will have to be awake in the day hours... at least until she is comfortable with the tutor,' Alucard laughed harshly, 'Good girl take care of your responsibilities, and don't forget the blood.' Giving her a mental motioning to the table, where a blood package was waiting in an ice bucket. 'Yeah, yeah..' Seras brushed his voice out of her head, grabbed the chilled blood,took the tab off, and started sipping it as she walked up the dungeons corridors to the upper level.

Seras got the the upper level, to the room Walter told her that Venaria was going to be tutored.

"Alright, I'm here, lets get this started.." Seras said, in the happiest tone she could muster, sitting down at a table, mimicking her master, putting her feet on the table, still sipping the blood packet. Venaria took a seat next to her, and relaxed a little bit when Seras sent down a toothy smile to her, making her laugh.

A few hours later, the schooling time was over, being successful, and the tutor being surprisingly nice even though he at one time tutored Integra. Venaria went to get lunch from Walter, and Seras dragged herself back down to the dungeons. Finally plowing into her room, and failing miserably into her coffin, she went into a blissful sleep, unknowing of the blood red hellfire eyes watching her from the table, drinking his blood wine. A faint smile across his face as he watched her sleep, being unable to sleep himself, found it his new hobby to watch her sleep. Later that night, Seras finally awoke on her own time.

"Well that's a first... No one waking me up today eh?" Seras asked to no one.

" No, not today Police girl... couldn't find the want to wake up, you looked way too comfy, Just like a kitten on their owner's lap..." he snickered at her. Seras turned her head quickly to see her master sitting at the table, with an empty glass, and bottle, seemingly giving her a sweet looking smile... if you could call vampire teeth in a semi normal smile sweet.

"uhm, Master.. when did you get here? I didn't notice you coming in.." she said, tone going quiet remembering their last encounter, blushing at the same time.

" Are you not happy to see your master? Or are you too bashful," appearing next to her with his vampiric speed "of my little show of affection..." grazing his fingers over her cheek, making her shiver at the touch.

"It..it was unexpected of you.. master.." Seras said quietly. "I was.. surprised by it is all... Not used to you being so.. kind to me.."

"Aww.. you make me seem like the culprit in this police girl. If you drank your blood like a good little Draculina you would of been treated nicer from the start." The master vampire said in a smooth voice.

"Nicer? That doesn't sound like you at all... I mean-"

" In private of course.. I don't want anyone knowing I have a capability to be kind to someone other that my own self... and that's rare" he answered his fledgling sarcastically. A knock was heard on the door to Seras' room, and in popped the small head of Venari.

"Hiya Seras and Alucard? Uhh... should I come in a different time? You two seem a lil' busy..." Venari said hesitantly, looking at Alucards back as he was holding Seras quite close to his chest.

"Oh no little Venaria, your quite fine, I just finished talking to her..." Alucard told the girl releasing Seras, who didn't move and instead, to even her surprise leaned back onto Alucard.

"Wow Seras, got a change of heart have we?" Alucard laughed, placing his hand on her hip lightly.

"Meh.. Your comfy master, and I'm tired..." Seras said yawning, leaning completely on him. Venari slowly walked out of the room, turning around and walking briskly, with a hint of blush on her cheeks from seeing their small little bout of affection. 'Weird.. they didn't look very close when I first saw them... its only been a week and they are all over each other' she thought to herself. Out of the dungeon, she decided she was going to go around the mansion and explore her new home, which she finally seemed to have time to do. Walking up the grand staircase in the main lobby, she turned left, walking aimlessly.

" Lets see... Doors, doors... doors..doors.. more doors... IS THERE ANYTHING IN THIS MANSION OTHER THAN DOORS!" She yelled to no one in frustration, reaching a four-way intersection.

"You have to go inside the doors, if you want to see what the Hellsing mansion really has Venaria."

Looking behind her, Venari saw the one and only head of the house, Integra, looking more casual than normal, wearing regular dark blue slacks and a black blouse with her glasses sitting on the rim of her nose other than pushed up to her eyes.

"Oh," Venari laughed, " I suppose that would make sense huh... what is with all the corridors and doors any ways... I didn't think so many people lived here."

"Because there are a lot of studies and.. entertainment rooms. I was actually heading to one... wish to come with me? You look bored out of your mind" Integra laughed looking at the girls shocked expression.

"I may not know you very well.. but are you sick ma'am? You seemed so hard core when I came! I didn't think you had entertainment rooms that weren't full of dust and stuff..."

Integra eyed her, "No I'm not ill child. I just rarely take a break, and usually act like a stuck up noble half the time. Not even Alucard knows I have the ability to be laid back. It's amusing actually, Walter asked me the same thing when he saw me playing on a PSP when I was little..." She gave a small smile and motioned the girl to come with her as she turned right in the intersection going five doors down, turning into the sixth one on the left. Opening it, you saw a Sea green carpet with light blue walls. The room was a decent size, and held a large flat screen TV with all types of game consoles and a large book case filled top to bottom with the latest games. There was a large lazy boy couch in velvet matching the floor, a air hockey table meant for one to 4 players, and a love type recliner seat by the large window next to a bookcase filled to the brim with novels of all types of Fiction and biographies at the end which gave a beautiful outlook of the Hellsing grounds, and the forest surrounding it. A picture perfect room, with a picture perfect view, Venari stared at it in awe, looking at all the things in which Integra had seemingly kept all for herself!

"This room is amazing! How in names is this kept from everyone else? Or do they know too?" Venari asked in a rush in complete astonishment.

"Walter knows about it, but Alucard doesn't know about it. He may have been here a while, but this is a room I renovated about fifteen years ago. A kids got to have her toys, am I right?" she laughed going to the seat by the window and looking at the books, contemplating which book to read next. "I have to have a break from Alucard too, he's a problem waiting to happen, and with his new toy, stress is inevitable."

Venari hearing both their names blushed, and Integra looked at her questioningly.

"Uhm.. I sorta walked in on 'em having an.. "affectionate" moment." making quotes with her fingers when she said affectionate.

"Alucard? Affectionate? I'm sorry but I call Bull shit, he can't possibly have feelings of any kind, and to Seras you say? He seems so annoyed with her, why would he be nice to her?"

"No I'm serious! He was holding her close to him having his arms around her waist! I'm not making this up I swear, I wasn't even sure I was seeing the truth when I saw it." Venari explained making hand movements to how Alucard was holding Seras.

"Wow... to think he may be developing feelings for her. I thought vampire's could only feel for their paired mate, there was a joke in a book saying that they are matches made in hell... oh my.." Integra looked wide eyed into space, after a while looking back, "If she is his mate.. then Alucard may be tamed yet!" She started laughing hysterically at Alucard being tamed.

After a night full of games, and non-demon fun, the day was approaching. Integra had fallen asleep on the chair with a novel in her lap, and Venari had passed out on the couch with a controller to a game consul in her hand with a paused screen when Walter had found them.

"Oh dear, I can't move them both, I suppose I'll just have to cover them." Walter said to himself as he left to a cupboard that held the blankets. While all this was happening, master and servant vampire had a type of.. "bonding" session, where Seras got a twenty questions game, all of which Alucard only gave an half answer. Seras growled in frustration.

"Master, why can't I have a straight answer for once" she said with an annoyed face.

"Because police girl, your questions aren't asking for much of an answer, ask them more intricately and you might get a more intricate answer." Her master replied with a smirk, laying down on his side resting his face on the palm of his hand which was propped up on the elbow. Sitting next to him in her own coffin Seras was on the side facing him. She sighed.

" Fine, why do you claim to hate Hellsing, yet you're so loyal to Integra.. I understand that you respect her for being so ruthless, but, she's keeping you here as a slave, Just what is in your contract that makes you stay here against your will!" Alucard looked at her with a blank face then replied in a monotone voice,

" I hate Hellsing because they took everything away from me that I had, I stay in Hellsing to be rid of my years forced and sworn to servitude to the Hellsing family... It is my contract to do whatever it takes for Hellsing to destroy my race, all this against my will, but..These FREAKS are out of control and are grime on rust, failures and need to be destroyed. And I also doubt that Integra will have a child... Her life may be the last of the line, and at her death, I will be free."


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Thank you so much for your positive thoughts and reviews! I'm so happy that so many people like it!

After their conversation Alucard had left with a blank look on his face, but his eyes portraying hundreds of years of slavery to the Hellsing family which made Seras pained to see it. Knowing that he was forever bound to the Hellsing's as long as there is an heir. Seras turned around in her coffin suddenly getting up.

"I Wonder what Venaris' up to..." She said to herself walking drowsily to the door. Only steps out her door she ran into the mentioned girl.

"Evening Seras!" Venari practically chirped to Seras with glowing brown eyes seeming to have some sort of light glowing around the girl, making Seras' head hurt from looking at her being so happy.

" Wow, you sure look happy, what kinda caffeine did Walter give you.." Seras told the small girl folding her arms around her bust leaning on her left leg staring at the hyper kid.

"He let me try this really sugary doughnut, he said it was Chinese! It was a fried Chinese doughnut... its so good! I wish you could try it!" she said in a rush practically jumping up and down from the sugar rush.

"Good god Venari, just how many did you have? You can't possibly be this hyper off of ONE doughnut."

"I may have had more than 3 when he wasn't looking... But anyways Lets go play something! There's the night ahead and I'm not tired yet! Lets GO GO GOO!" She said grabbing Seras' hand dragging her up the stairs. " I wanna go play tag, I used to play tag at home with my friends and my dad." Running behind her Seras yawned, wishing she had drunk the blood in the bucket that night. Still running to the court yard at a slow speed because Venari was small, and she didn't want to wear the girl out trying to tempt her to catch up with her. Her thoughts wandered to the night before. Her master had been acting extremely out of character lately. Ever since the night in Rio where he had grabbed her shirt and yelled at her for being weak and thinking like a human. He was showing the same actions in-front of people yet, when they were alone in the basement of the mansion he was kind to her, showing a side she never thought existed within the ancient vampire. Feelings she thought never existed within him and his constant reminding that he was a monster and that monsters had no feelings what-so-ever. What surprised her the most was that he had kissed her.. twice! In one moment too.. He was full of surprised left and right, it was blowing her mind. What kind of man was her master, what was he really on the inside? Did he have any type of feelings other than amusement and lust for her if he felt anything. Drawn away from her thoughts by the large court yard of Hellsing and Venari looking up at her expectantly with a slightly annoyed puppy dog look.

" Well? Start running Venari" Seras told the girl smiling at her showing them vampire pearly whites. The girl then sprint off with a bit of a fearing look on her face, must have been from seeing her teeth.. they were rather large because she had Alucard's vampiric blood and his teeth were kinda scary if he had a full blown growl with lips pulled black into a creeper smile... Starting to run at what she thought to be a normal human running speed (which really wasn't that normal seeing as she caught up to the child without really having to move much). Catching up to the girl she taped her shoulder and said tag jumping back into an air somersault and switching to a jog down the grass. The girl huffed and started running after her.

"S-s-seras! Uhg I give up! I can't catch you" Venari said after 5 minutes of attempting to catch Seras. Seras actually having fun walked up to the girl giving a little in place jog,

"Whaat? Your tired already? But we are just getting started!" She said happily looking at the girl bending down stopping her stationary jog and checking on the girl who had collapsed on the grass already giving small snores of sleep. Seras hufed, "Your no fun you get me into a game and your tired now, so much for the sugar rush." '_You have to remember that shes a human child Police girl' _her master said to her using their master fledgling bond. There has been no real missions lately, the freak attacks had dropped completely to maybe five a month. They had been on their fifth one when they found Venaria. Fifth was a new record from the reports. 'I'm so borde master, there is absolutely nothing to do, and Integra is always in paper work up the ass with all the shit from the queen and other members of the round table.' _'Such a vulgar mouth Seras, if you want to play chase you can always start a.. 'game'...' _

Seras blushed a little mind wandering to what would happen if he had caught her.. Definably not respectable things.. like a tea party or a good job.. oh no.. knowing his behaviour lately she doubted that it would be very clean. _' Not unless you want it to be..' _Her master purred into her mind making her almost drop Venari whom she'd picked up to bring her to her room. 'Ma-master! YOU PERVERT!' She was now blushing madly hearing her master crackling with his deep beautiful.. sexy.. She then turned thirty one different shades of red wanting to slap herself for thinking such things..

"He probably could hear my thoughts! Uhhg Why must he be so good looking.. I swear its like the Greek gods themselves carved him out of alabaster marble with a golden pick.." She then heard his laughing behind her this time completely dropping the poor child still knocked out, and continued to be knocked out from exhaustion not even caring she was just rag dolled to the floor.

"Oh my police girl I would have never thought you'd think such things about your _master_" He said with slow agonizing strides towards her.

Seras just looked like a deer in the headlights lowly taking small steps back as he advanced near her, taking one last stride pushing her up to a near by wall trapping her in between his arms. Bending down whispering into her ear,

"You have such a descriptive mind my pet, whats with these sudden outbursts of complements to this old vampire..." nibbling on her ear taking the small bites to her neck.

"Alucard... stop torturing your childe and let her take Venari to her room, I mean seriously, shes just laying on the floor " a familiar voice said to the two vampires.

"Oh, you're no fun Angle of Death, I remember when you were fun, destroying Nazis like the weeds in the lawn that you destroy now with that poison substance." Alucard replied to the butler releasing Seras from his vice grip and disappearing into the shadows.

" Miss Victoria, just what have you gotten yourself into with Alucard? He seems like he can't stay away from you for long, you'd better watch out, he's an old ancient vampire he's Dracula I hope you know dear, you must be very careful, you could end up in a very dire situation. He's not one for a very.. soft relationship if that's what your leading too." Walter told this to Seras in a warning tone picking up the girl motioning Seras to follow him.

"You look tired yourself, I just had a shipment from the Red Cross today from a blood drive earlier this evening, I'm sure they are still warm."

"Ah.. kay Thank you Walter... Are you sure that he cant be well.. gentle?"

Walter grunted "Well how am I to know, I'm not looking for anything to him related to romance" he shivered at the thought, "That would be out right disturbing on both our parts girl please don't mention anything that may in any sense lead to that." Seras looked away embarased,

" Sorry Walter didn't mean to imply any thing of that sort"

"It's quite alright dear... but anyways, Alucard may yet to be proven able to hold a type of gentle affection, I mean he was once human... not saying all humans have the capability to be kind and gentle, its a possibility. I mean, he was with Mina for a time, I highly doubt he'd push a human around like a rag doll for some harsh vampire 'love'."

"Uh-huh... Right then.." Seras said in a low voice. For some odd reason the mention of the name Mina made her want to rip a humans heart out and force it down their thought for shits sake. Arriving at the kitchen Walter handed Venari over to Seras as he went to get her a blood pack. Coming back to her with the pack in hand they switched off what they were carrying to the other.

"Well, good day Seras, drink that up then head to sleep its about thirty minutes till sun rise."

"What? Only thirty? How? I could have sworn I only got up about an hour ago..." Seras said flabbergasted, looking to the clock in the kitchen, reaffirming Walters previously said comment. " Wow... it really is time to go to sleep..." She just bit into the bag this time sipping it casually bidding good day to Walter, and giving Venari a kiss on the forehead, then returning to sipping the bag walking back to her room underneath the mansion.

Arriving at her room, she immediately plopped down onto the soft silk lining of her coffin, finding soon after that, she, was not alone in said coffin. Resting his arm around her waist, having an extremely uncharacteristic almost loving looking smile across his face.

"Your almost adorable when your tired..." Alucard said moving his hand up to caress her cheek, which another thing appeared to her. She could see an arm.. without a red leather jacket on it.. without anything on it for that matter.. even his gloves were off.. which made Seras' eyes widen in disbelief. Looking to her side, the mystery was solved with the conclusion of, he was not wearing a shirt. Confirming her suspicions of his body being sculpted by Zeus with a golden pick, out of alabaster marble. Everything in her eyes seemed as if perfection. Each muscle was worked to complete fitness, and was outlined perfectly. Not noticing until Alucard had nudged on the bottom of her chin, that her mouth was gaping with some almost unnoticeable drool coming from the side of her mouth. Alucard chuckled,

"See something you like Police girl..." he said with amusement.

"Your shirts off master..."

"Why thank you for pointing out the obvious police girl," he replied to her sarcastically.

"Why are you shirtless master..."

"For the amusement of seeing your face... what next, are you going to ask me why my teeth are so big?" He laughed this time tilting his head back in fits of laughter. Still in a daze from seeing her master, whom was usually covered up from head to toe, shirtless, in HER coffin, acting as if it was a normal occurrence. Shaking herself from her daze she jerked her head up to glare at him,

"What are you doing in here anyways master!"

"Because I can come in here, I'm your master mind you, I can do what I want get away with it, and still get rewarded. Its like a police officers badge, if he doesn't like someone he can just pull them over claiming they were speeding, get his friend in trouble, and get a compliment by the people for doing his job..."

"Hey! Police officers don't do that!" Seras said deepening her glare at the master vampire.

"Oh come on police girl," pulling her closer to him, "I know you don't mind this one bit.. your only protesting at my comments... you've yet to make me get out... anyways... don't you want a 'feel' ,I know that look in a girls eyes, your just dieing to feel my chest..." he said his words in a drawl grazing his hand up and down her hip and thigh. Seras having no where to blush and hide her head ,she just did the next best thing, and buried her head into his chest , hearing the vibrations of his small chuckles. He started to stroke her back slowly as she just stayed there calming herself down, but the blush creeping up more until every shade of red could be seen in perfect definition.

"Such a bashful police girl. well, seeing as you are content sleep may be the best thing coming..." yawning slightly he got into a more comfortable position and closed his eyes making his mind sleep. Seras just looked up slightly with a sudden urge to giggle furiously like a school girl and prance around like the boy shes liked for so long noticed her. Which in simplicity, it was. Alucard had fully noticed her, and started to show reaction to her crush, or what she thought was a crush. Being unable to sleep with her rush of happiness, went out into full thought about this "master/servant with benefits" thing going on. What did he actually feel for his fledgling? Is she in love with him? If so.. will he ever accept such feelings from her of all people...


	6. Chapter 6

Seras awoke to to see the beautiful face of her master still in blissful sleep. Taking advantage of such a time, she took a moment to analyze the fine details of his face. His raven hair fell down on the sides of his face covering his right eye, and his skin looked as if it had absorbed the pale light of the moon. His expression was calm with his mouth slightly open taking shallow breaths as he slept. She sighed dreamily laying her head back down on his chest enjoying such privileges given to her. Closing her eyes she could faintly hear the sound of his undead heart, giving shallow beats of a tempo slower than the softest song. Finally giving into temptation, she took the offer he had given the other night to let her hands graze over his sculpted body. Silk wasn't even as soft as this, no soft fabric could compare, even put together, to his smooth flawless skin. Not a scar had been left from all the times he had been ripped apart by bullets, or any blemish could be seen. Only alabaster skin could be seen defined clearly by worked muscle. She moved herself up only slightly, giving into her want to run her fingers through his raven locks. Running her hand through, she could feel him unconsciously move his head more into her hand enjoying the touch. To her still amazement it was as if spiders had threaded his hair over centuries. If someone said he wasn't a king or prince of any kind, she would call every form of lie that she knew, for every bit of his body was worth every bit of compliment. Stirring from his sleep, he peeked one eye open to see her entranced in his hair.

"Having fun Seras?" he asked groggily, startling the small vampire still keeping her hands in his hair. Looking down at him, she did something so unexpected and bold, and kissed him lightly on his slightly curved upwards lips. Stunned by this, it took Alucard a few moments before he responded by placing his hand on her head pushing her closer to him deepening the kiss. After holding her there for almost an eternity to Seras, he reluctantly let her go looking up into her eyes, showing her the blood red orbs normally hidden behind hair or glasses. They looked like the pits of hell normally, but within them she saw an unknown emotion that she could not describe.

"Full of surprises aren't you my little draculina," he said softly pulling her down again with a kiss full of passion and lust, that would even make Aphrodite jealous. Seras responded immediately placing her hands on the sides of his face, as he wrapped his other hand around her waist. Licking her bottom lip ever so slightly asking for a taste, she let him in without hesitation, allowing him to explore and taste every part of her mouth, slightly nicking his tongue on her fangs, giving her a tempting taste of his ancient blood. She moaned into the kiss tongues fighting for dominance. Suddenly, the party crasher, whos' name shall forever be Walter knocked on the door to Seras' room. They released their kiss slowly relishing every moment of closeness they had, becoming lost in each others eyes. Coming back to reality, and the disruptive Walter, Seras called for him to come in.

"What do you need Walter?" she said with a slightly annoyed tone, trying not to aggravate the butler.

"I've just come to deliver your blood to you miss Victoria. I hope I did not wake you, it has been two hours into the night already. You should have been already awake." He said to her with his heavy British accent, placing the bucket gracefully on the table then turning and walking out the door.

"Oh, and Alucard, I know your their, its obvious you are, I am a master vampire hunter mind you. I know when a vampire is hiding. No matter if they are the true undead or not." The butler said in a"as a matter of factly" way walking completely out of the room.

"What a mood ruiner" Alucard said plopping back down onto the pillow in Seras' coffin. "Nothing else to do, sleep is always good to gather up energy..." He then pulled Seras back down to him wrapping his arms around her waist resting his head on hers'. She smiled into his embrace wrapping her arms around him as well, enjoying his unnatural warmth.

"Gosh what did I do right..." Seras said to the open of the still air of the coffin. Sighing happily ,she traced unformed shapes on his chest, being unable to sleep anymore.

"Am I suddenly a sketch pad for your imaginary doodles?" Alucard asked the girl laying on his chest who looked up and smiled at him._ ' You did everything right my fledgling, I'm just a strict vampire, approval is only given when the standards of what I've set are exceeded.' _He whispered into her mind, petting her head and she leaned into his touch.

"I would like to start teaching you the tricks of the trade if you get what I mean police girl. There are many undiscovered talents that come with being a night walker. Morphing into shadows, and taking other different humanoid forms rather than your normal human looking form. Most importantly, being able to control the feral demon that lies underneath the exterior of normal vampirism. It will want out... The blood awakens it, and you'll have to teach it, that YOU are the controller of the forms, and not it." He told his fledgling this staring deep into her eyes, once again showing the blood red orbs full of fire and death. " The night is young my childe, lets go have a small lesson shall we?" Shadow tendrils surrounded him, clothing him in his normal attire, but without the tench coat. "Get dressed Seras, meet me out in the court yard in fifteen minutes..." kissing her forehead slightly he disappeared into the night to be seen only later.

In the said amount of time, Seras was above ground, walking to the courtyard searching for the master vampire. She found him some moments later sitting on a branch casually leaning on the trunk of the tree looking to the night sky. 'Gosh, no missions equals a peaceful Alucard it seems...'

"So what are you planning to teach me then master?" She said as he jumped down from the branch with grace and pose.

"I'm going to show you how to summon your familiar. Every vampire has one the moment they are born, hidden from sight. They are a vampires eternal companion, and will fight by your side till your end." He then summoned his familiar, a twin headed giant demon dog. It seemed almost as if he came from a mass of shadow. The dog was great and strong, looking just as ancient as the master vampire himself giving a look of calm disposition, ready to kill anything in its way.

"His name is Baskerville..." he announced the dogs name making him rub against his masters leg, sitting down by his side, tail wagging furiously on the ground, nearly making it shake.

" Aww.. He's kinda cute..." She said looking at the happy demon dog. Baskerville looked up to her, opening all eight blood red eyes, looking ready to pounce at any moment, making Seras back up.

" A familiar only appears when you call for it, but the first time you summon it, the beast will be defiant. You must prove to it that you are strong enough to be its master. Now I can provoke the beast out for you. But you only have once chance to make it serve you."

"R-right... how do I prove to it that I'm strong enough though?" She said nervous at the task ahead.

"There is no way to see how the familiar will react. There are many ways of initiation for it. Every one is unique to their master. The way to tame it will come naturally. Do not think to hard on it, it will come to you. Thinking gets you killed as a vampire. Let your instincts take over, and follow them to the extreme if you must. Its survival of the fittest out here Seras. You are my childe, you have the capability to take over the entire vampiric race if you saw the need to." He walked up to her placing his hand on her head, "Now are you ready? Remember it will come to you, but give it no reason to think you weak."

All of a sudden a dark shadow formed around Seras, and she could feel almost a pulling sensation in her gut. Soon, a large black feline looking creature was in front of her, it walked in a circle around her, eyeing her carefully as she did the same, eyes never leaving the creatures. The beast then motioned for her to follow, tilting its head to the side. As her master said, she let her instincts lead the way. She knew she had to run after the feline creature.

' _**Are you fast enough to get me? If you are, you have proven your worthiness towards me...' **_The surroundings of Seras were no longer the mansion courtyard, but a long black Saharan plane. Sensing the feline, she started to run after it, inhuman speed coming to her, giving her the ability to run faster than a rocket, she saw the cat creature ahead. Obstacles came to appear in her way, giant bushels of stale yellow grass and hay. Trees and other plants coated in black came before her, closing her eyes she could sense everything around her, including the familiar, she then let out a small snarl, letting her instincts fully take over. She jumped over the obstacles running with the grace of the beast ahead of her, soon, catching up and pouncing onto the cat pinning it to the ground.

"**You are mine.**" She growled, the black surroundings disappearing, giving into the clapping of her master walking up to her, and her familiar.

"Well done my police girl. You have gotten yourself a familiar. A fine beast"

She looked down at the cat, which had laid its head in her lap purring slightly. She pat the top of the head, smiling happy for her masters approval, and that she had finally gotten a step closer to becoming true undead.


	7. Yours and Mine forever

Venaria hummed to herself in the mini class room that the tutor Integra had for her taught her at, finishing a test about U.S history... Why she had to study a country that was across the world, she had no idea, but she did anyways. Giving the paper to the man, he looked it over nodding approvingly at the page.

"Good, another passing grade, Sir Hellsing will be happy to hear of your success in your education." Setting down the page marking it with a percentage of 100, he announced that her lessons were done for the day, bid her a do, and left the room.

"Gosh, I wonder if Seras is awake yet, I'm starting to feel a little anti social to girls..." The Romanian girl got up, walking out of the room herself, and head down to the underground corridors. Reaching her destination, she heard sounds of a cat and Seras' laughter. Something must have been making her happy, curious she opened the door without knocking to find a large black feline. Its fur was slick, and held an almost unnatural shin to it. Seras turned to her unexpectedly.

"Good evening Venari, whatchya' up to? Been at least two days since I saw you last, almost thought you had forgotten about mee" Seras laughed at her own silliness.

" Nah, I was really tied from our game of tag though! That was the most fun I've had in a while. But, whats with the big cat? I thought it was illegal to have wild animals as pets..."

Seras laughed, "No, she isn't a wild animal! She's my familiar! Her names Alexstraza... Such a pretty name huh?" She said petting the head of said feline.

"Yea.. she is really really pretty, almost looks friendly buut.. I doubt that its safe to assume that" Venaria walked cautiously up to Seras, sitting down beside her, opposite side of where Alexstraza was.

'_**Is she afraid of me Mistress? I don't believe I am that frightening...**_' The feline mentally told Seras staring at the small girl across from her. She then got up and walked gracefully over to the child, sitting in front of her starring at her. Venaria jerked her head back slightly, surprised at the cats behaviour.

"Oh don't be scared Venari, she's not going to hurt you. Shes quite docile out of battle. Master and I fought a little with our familiars, it was outrageously fun!"

The trio then heard a firm knock on her door, and in came Sir Integra in her normal olive green suit, cigar in hand, with the silver cross on her neck shining brightly.

"Evening Seras, Alucard has told be of your achievements. I'm thoroughly impressed of your advancement into the vampiric arts..."

Seras scrambled to her feet, saluting Integra, "Thank you Sir!" She said blushing in embrarasment. "Its rare for you to come down here usually you send Walter or Alucard... but, thanks for the visit, its a pleasure Sir..."

"Of course Seras. and how are you Venaria, you seem in better shape than laying half dead asleep in Walters arms, " she chuckled slightly, taking a drag of her cigar.

"I'm doing well Miss Integra."

"Good, well, I only came down for a short greeting, The queens men will be coming here later to check up on Hellsing... Oh, and there will be a round table meeting next week, the knights wish to talk to you and Alucard during this meeting. Well then good night ladies." She turned and walked out of the dungeons back into the dimly lit mansion.

"Hey Seras, want to go ask Alucard to play a game of tag with us? I bet he'll last longer than any of us."

Seras looked at Venaria startled, "Whaat? Uh.. okay then.. be right back I suppose." She said to the child still starring at the feline. When getting to the door out of her room, she noticed a familiar presence outside of her door, opening the door, she saw Alucard looking as if he was about to open the door himself.. or go through it and scare the shit out of her. Choice two being more likely.

"Well, good evening Police girl, beautiful night isn't it? Whats this I heard about wanting to play tag with this old vampire?" He chuckled to himself looking down at Venaria who was attempting to win in a staring contest, failing miserably. Venaria looking up smiled to Alucard,

" Yup, so you wanna? I bet it will be fun, I thought you wanted to chase her anyways."

"Not with children around though..." He said giving an evil grin down to Seras who shivered.. a little of fear.. and a little of pure excitement.

"But I suppose I could make it PG..." he said faking sadness.

Seras hit his shoulder playfully, glaring a little at him for his naughty implications.

"Your the one with the dirty mind police girl! Who said I was meaning that.. I meant chasing you with chains ^^" (**AN: did that for shits and giggles, cause we both know thats what he would look like... lol) **

Seras blushed and looked away, then walking out of the room, "To the courtyard it is then!" She announced, marching up the stairs. 'Your on master.. I bring the adrenalin, you bring the chains..' she thought to him through their link sarcastically. '_Oh I defiantly will..' _He purred into her mind. She shivered at this, walking quicker up the stars, feeling her familiar and Venaria following out as Alucard took his sweet time exiting the underground chambers.

Above ground, the familiar caught up to Seras rubbing her body across Seras' slender legs, the way cats usually do to people. Venaria was next to emerge from the mansion, running up to Seras with a smile on her face, deep brown eyes gleaming up at her.

" I think he was serious Seras," she said giggling, " he went back to his room.. I think he went to go get chains." She then went into a fit of laughter, thinking this all a joke being so young.

"Police Girl, I have come with the chains, have you brought the adrenalin my dear little fledgling..." Alucard said as he walked up to them, without his coat, hat, or glasses on, holding loosely between his hands a long thick chain. "Ready to play a game?" He laughed darkly, "If you catch me more than I am able to catch you before five am, it being three am now, you get to go free no chains added into the equation... But.. If I catch you more than you can catch me.. then we are going to have oh so much fun my little one.." He started to crackle madly. 'Oh my.. I'm screwed...' _'Only if you want to be my police girl hehehe' _

"PERVERT! Still and forever will be a pervert... an overly sexy pervert.." she said the last part softly enough that Venari couldn't hear, who was still staring up at her, gleaming eyes now full of the 'what the fuck are you up too?' look.

"And how do I fit into your sex scheme for Seras Alucard?Mind you that I am still here.. and to add that this is supposed to be a game of tag, not E-harmony vampire version.."

Both vampires looked down at the girl shocked that one: she knew what the hell he was thinking!.. must be in his eyes.. Two: she knew what the hell E-harmony was... What kid knows that? Some how hearing their thoughts through a child's odd outlook on things she answered their questions with almost obvious answers.

"I know of sexual looking looks from the guy that killed my parents. I learnt of E-harmony from my dad."

"Oh..." they both said in unison.

"You come in the tag game by... keeping score how many times we can tag each other..."

The girl glared at Alucard, " What the heck! Mini vamp.. should've never asked her to see if you could come play, your only in it for vamp fun."

"Aw, don't feel like that Venaria, silly child, if you wanted to play tag, I would have let you play with Baskerville.. he loves chasing things."

"Well look who's in a good mood today... I come outside for a walk to see you harassing little children into being a score keeper while you determine whether or not you get to lay Seras? Such a horny vampire..." Integra walked towards the group of fuming individuals.

" I'm not horny..." '_I just feel like playing with my fledgling in chains...' _"Anyways you get it all wrong sir Hellsing, who said she's going to be the one in chains, I like bondage... I had to deal with it for twenty years, at least it was semi enjoyable. But no pretty Fledgling to keep me company."

"Didn't need to know that servant..." Integra sighed, " Come along now Venari... I suppose we could go do something in the game room if you want. Walter rented a new Wii game... I have spare time, want to try it out with me?"

"Yeah deffinatly!" Going to Integra, the girl left the dumbfounded ,fuming, and now bondage wanting vampires to have their fun as the two humans left to go play a game. A non-sexual game at that. Being alone Alucard gave a smirk that would make the devil shiver in fear.

"Well shall we start then my fledgling? You can start running if you like.. Unless you want to admit defeat." He laughed evilly counting down from five, to give her a head start. She knew that she wasn't as fast as her master, but she would never give him the satisfaction of seeing her give up. Turning to the west, she started running like she was being chased by a killer.. wait no like there. She WAS going to be chased by one. Just without murderous intent... maybe. Running as fast as she could through the trees and fallen over logs of the musky forest. Fog was rolling in, obscuring the green plants. And any smell she may get if Alucard was getting near. 'Great... Just fucking wonderful..' _'Not here you dirty police girl. Your mind is deeper in the gutter than mine is.. That's saying a lot..' _ "Tag.." Alucard breathed into her ear huskily, his hand grazing over her bottom. She 'eeped' and turned around noticing he was completely out of all five foot radius sight.

"Dam..." she cursed into the musked air. Noticing his sent she followed growling to herself. _' Mmmmm.. your growling is most seductive police girl...' _ 'Wasn't meant to seduce you master...' She could hear him chuckling to her right, stopping abruptly, turning to the direction of the laughter, launching at the offending area, right into the chest of Alucard who had placed his hands on her hips.

" I suppose you caught me, better hurry up and get away though... I may take this advantage and 'tag' you again.." Alucard whispered into her ear. Lurching out of his arms she jumped up into the trees, surprised to see that the forest had turned to be a never ending labyrinth. 'Courtesy of Alucard I bet..' Jumping from tree to tree cautious of her surroundings, she was about to slow her pace wen she felt her leg being dragged down by sharp fangs. Too fast to even react, she was thrown hard into the ground, her body leaving an impression in the damp dirt. Alucard jumping on top of her, pinning her limbs down.

"God, do you have to restrain me every time?" Seras glared up at him.

"Why yes, I do my pet, I am always one for the chase. You definitely holding your end of the bargain, adrenalin is racing through my veins, chasing your figure through the night. It _arouses _me greatly." Crashing his lips onto hers in a fierce passion, griping both sides of her face with his hands, pushing a serpentine tongue into her mouth battling for dominance with the young blond vampire. With their bodies pushed together, Seras could feel the growing bulge in his leather pants, pushing up against her middle. She moaned into the kiss as he started to caress the sides of her chest, slightly groping her breasts. Arcing her body up for more closeness, Alucard gave a low growl, suddenly stopping the kiss smirking.

"Only a taste my sweet..." He licked the side of her face in a playful manner, disappearing into the shadows of the forest, leaving Seras on the ground. '_You have an hour my sweet.. come catch me little fledgling, or do you want more of your masters touch...' _ Blushing, she went to go find him, searching the air for his smell. Giving into her instincts, she found that she was searching for the wrong smell at this moment. Little did she know that vampires could smell the sweet smell of arousal in the air. Letting the beast take semi control, she started heading the direction she could smell her master in. It was making her senses tingle, feeling shivers of excitement and terror, her blood like fire, her undead heart beating fast.

Back on Alucards end, he was taking rare breaths, taking them deep into his dead lungs.' Only three times one on her end two for me.. not much of a chase, but it sure feels like it...' He laughed, "She makes my blood boil with a fiery passion that I have not felt since my last lover.. even more so.."

An eternity to look, but only one chance for a short amount of years. A mate for a vampire was as rare to find as you would find a unicorn wandering the great rain forests of the world. Rarity, and no chance were the probability of finding your one true mate. Vampire legends.. But he knew one that had found his mate. A friend of his from way back when, in the glory days of Vlad Dracula. His name was Alaster, a German vampire of true undead blood. He had meet a young mortal girl, a patron for a local Catholic orphanage. Oddest place to find a mate for him, but lo, and behold, she was perfect for the German vampire. But, shame has it, that his life was ended, only ten years after he had found his mate. Alucard thought to himself skeptically, 'Jokes and other nonsense is all it is.. but my iced heart melts for her. Pent up anger disappears from my grasp when around her. I yearn for her to forever be in my arms. And I in hers'. Is this what it feels like to have found your souls true delight, a match for the long years of eternity?' He stopped to stare at the clearing sky, a full blood red moon met his gaze. Closing his eyes, he had let this game of cruel playing go to long. Anger for Hellsing, Human, scum vampire.. every thing was flooding away from his train of thought as he came to smell her coming closer. An irresistible urge to want to have her drink his blood came into his capacity for feeling. ' She must be free in order to do anything... Then she will be free tonight. Five am is only seconds away, I have won.. and so, she shall drink my blood. And will forever be eternally mine.'

"Master! Uhg, finally found you.. It's five isn't it?..."

"Yes my police girl it is..."

"So I suppose you won huh..."

"Mmmhmm."

Turning to face her, he snaked an arm around her waist, pulling her close to him. Creating a portal back to the Hellsing dungeons, they entered his room. Seras analyzed the surroundings. Even though this was his room, telling by the distinguishable sent of Alucard everywhere in it . It was not the normal room that he spent his normal time in. Or so she thought. This room was beautiful in its decor. It had a large cherry wood framed canopy type bed in the middle, with a head board that held throned roses and crossing swords in the middle, with the roses encasing them. The sheets and pillows were a dark black silk, with the comforter being dark blood red. The bed however was populated with all types of cotton pillows. The canopy of the bed held hanging from it on the sides tied, a sheer material, looking as if it were stained in blood. Underneath where they were standing, was a royal red carpet large and circular, with golden trimming. In its center there was a large golden dragon crest embroidered into it. Seras was overall speechless at the sight of the room meant for absolute royalty. Suddenly being pulled back to reality feeling Alucard's hands start to roam her curved body. With a fast movement, they were no longer at the borders of the room, but on his bed, as he started to nip at her neck, hands caressing, groping, and feeling every inch of her body. Her hands feeling brave themselves started to unbutton his shirt, wishing to feel his magnificent chest again. Smirking he willed his shadows to dissolve his shirt, exposing his chest to her hearing her give a small squeal of delight. Pausing his roaming of her body he unbuttoned and slid off her uniform, eyes feasting on her pale creamy flesh, devouring it. Pressing himself onto her, his face near her ear,

"I need you to drink my blood.. Seras Victoria..." he said to her softly, kissing her cheek.

"M-master? But.. you won't be my master anymore..."

"That may be true.. but we shall have so much more than this weak bond between master and fledgling..."

She nodded wrapping her arms around his neck moving him to a comfortable position for her to bite on. Placing her soft lips on his neck, she took a deep breath in, opening her mouth, letting her teeth grow. Biting down onto his neck she drank deeply. His blood tasted of old spices, and ancient power. It almost consumed her, the power that emanated from it, she reluctantly let go, feeling him groan. Laying her head back she could still feel as if the blood was still running down her throat. Her senses were heightened greatly. She could see everything in the mansion, the shadows she felt were now a domain of comfort and power. Was this the power her master had truly within him? If so it was terrifying yet great... She was finally true undead, and she could no longer feel him through their link, which saddened her. Opening her eyes she found him staring down at her, with a now recognized emotion that humans gave the word.. love too. He was truly looking down at her with loving eyes, running his fingers down her face.

"Welcome completely to the night.. my Draculina... My body begs for you Seras... let me have you completely and you shall have me for the rest of eternity..."

" I have always been yours..." she brought his face to her lips kissing him passionately.

"A beautiful night.. don't you think my sweet?" He smiled to her kissing her again. By the end of that night they were each others and each others alone.


	8. A new threat with old thoughts

(** AN: Okay this chapter I'm going to put a semi.. okay lemon into it... only cause my friend was like demanding of it, so ill give a bold star when I'm starting it so if u don't want to read it don't, and please no flames! Love you all! you've been so nice in your support and adoration of my story! Enjoy! ^^)**

Seras shifted in her sleep, senses telling her that night had fallen. Cracking a now blood red pool open, she noticed Alucard still asleep beside her, his arms wrapped around her. She sighed contently, snuggling closer to him. Her groin hurt a little from the previous night.. none the less, it was the best experience she had ever had. Even more... Her was her mate now, and nothing could separate them. They were each others eternal companions. The curtains were drawn, and the silk sheets covered their bodies. She turned in his arms to look at his face. It was peaceful... she could even see a faint smile on his face. She ginned to herself, burying her head into his chest, threading her hands through his black spider silk hair pulling him closer.

"I see you are awake.. my mate.." Alucard said softly stroking the top of her head.

" Evening Alucard" she smiled up at him, purring softly at the touch of his hand on her head. She yawned slightly, laying her head down again.

" Nothing much to do... not very tired anymore, " he laughed "Best mattress in house that's what I say. Can't get any better sleep than on Egyptian cotton..."

" I would have said you were bull shitting but yeah.. I am completely refreshed... how late in the night is it Alucard? I can't tell at the moment, still drowsy. Refreshed but drowsy."

"It's ten in the night."

" Dam... that means most everyone is asleep.. uhg nobody to annoy!" She said, voice muffled by being pushed against his alabaster chest. She could feel the vibrations of his laughter.

"Perhaps we can sneak out and go on a hunt, eh? I haven't had fresh blood in a very long time. And you've yet to have any..."

"Uhm.. okay.. sounds like a good pass time.."

"You're hesitant. Don't be, humans are only a rotten bunch of sniveling pigs, waiting to be brought to the slaughter house... We vampires are given a right to go out of the pig pen, and become the farmers... Anyways, we are not going to kill them, only a snack.. enough to satisfy a young vampire such as you."

"Alright then, as long as we don't kill anyone."

"Why would I.. I'd have a serving of Integra up the ass, and burnt flesh on my hands for display.. no thank you." he laughed at this, "These seals are charred into the tops of my hands, whenever she needs me they sting, when I disobey her orders, they burn, and if I ever try to hurt a Hellsing, the flames will come and consume me, forcing me to sleep until she decides I can wake."

"Isn't that a bit much?"

"No, nothing is ever enough to satisfy a Hellsing, Mina's death was not enough to satisfy Abraham, taking away my very name was not enough for the next master... changing my name, and making me a complete servant of Hellsing was not enough for Author..."

She looked down sadly, feeling his pain, as if it were her own. Was this what it was like to have a mate?

"Too feel their every emotion.. Yes, it is Seras, you will feel me, and I will be able to feel you. There is no emotion that you will feel that I won't as well. No matter how human I think it is." She looked back up to see him smirking down at her, so she smirked back, sitting up more, to be at his height. She leaned over and kissed him softly, then laying her head on his shoulder.

"How about we have some fun before we go out for a hunt my little mate..." He whispered into her ear, grazing her body with his hands, being firmer when he reached her back side, squeezing it slightly.

**STAR* (cause I couldn't make a star really that didn't look bold :[ )**

Placing his hands on her hips, he puled her on top to straddle him, pulling her upper half down so that he could give her a fiery kiss. Hot and passionate weren't even words enough to describe this feeling to Seras. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she deepened the kiss, tongue pushing into his mouth battling for dominance over the ancient vampire's mouth. Seras could feel his groans vibrating throughout his body, breaking the kiss, she started to kiss his jawline, leading up to his neck, giving small kisses and bites. When arriving at his neck, she licked it gingerly, latching her lips onto his jugular, she bit down, hearing him moan and feeling him push her head harder down on his neck, arching his head back giving her more access to his throat. Biting down harder, she pushed her body closer to his, feeling his groin up against hers, she moaned onto his neck, letting go, licking, sealing the wound. She started down his sculpted marble chest, nipping , kissing, licking all sensitive parts over his chest and abdomen. Reaching is groin, she kissed around his lower parts, lightly caressing his long rod that had become hard, and aching. Taking a firm grasp over it, she started to pump her hand up and down, still kissing and nipping at him. He gave a deep growl,

"You're.. such a tease..." he groaned, keeping his hand on her head, attempting to pull her head down to what he wanted. Smirking, she decided to succumb to his wishes. Pulling the tip of his cock into her mouth she started to suck lightly, letting her fangs graze over it. He groaned in frustration, bucking his hips, into her. Letting go, still keeping her hand on him,

"So impatient..."

Taking him fulling into her mouth, she started to suck and pump her head slowly.

"So cruel to me Seras..." he moaned out, moving his hips with her mouth. Pushing her head further down his shaft, she started to go faster, with him doing the same. He could feel her fangs almost piercing him, but pain was his pleasure, and he welcomed this feeling.

" _**More Police girl... I want you."**_ He growled at her in an animalistic way. Latching off his cock, she straddled over him, impaling herself on his long, hard shaft. Placing his hands on her hips, he sat up, pulling her to him, he then began to thrust furiously, grunting hard and demonic. She started to moan his name over and over again, feeling them both come close to release. Wrapping her arms around his head, as he buried it into her breasts he started to give harder thrusts making her scream out in pain and pleasure.

"A-alucarrrd.. it hurts..." She moaned out in pain as he continued to thrust harder and faster into her core, making her sore and numb, his pace only ever quickened thanks to his vampiric speed. They soon came to a stop as they both went out for release, him biting her neck, and Seras instinctively biting his neck back as well. A common gesture for mates. She slid off him resting her head on his chest, closing her eyes.

**Lemoney part is done yay.**

"I forgot to tell you but, Integra said that after this week there will be a Round Table meeting, and we will need to be there..." Seras said tired, and aching from their rough intercourse.

"I know Seras, no need to worry. I have reason to believe they have encountered a new threat... the rumors excite me. Hopefully something will come to entertain us."

' Alucard, Seras, I hate to interrupt but the conference has been rescheduled.. To now, come my servants, this may free you from your boredom. '

'_Yes, My master Integra...'_

"Come help me get dressed my little mate?" Alucard gave a smirk down to her as he got up and walked over to a door. When he opened it, she saw an abundance of leather jackets, pants, suits, and other things which amazed her.

"I was a noble you know... Old habit to collect clothing, wish to chose one? I feel like wearing something out of the normal."

Seras got up and walked over to his side, speculating the clothing. A black suit with rose embroidery around the collar and wrist cuffs caught her eye. She reached out and grabbed that one off the wooden hangar. With it she took a pair of black leather pants, a black tie which had a blood red rose encased in golden vines with thorns, and a blood red silk dress shirt. Walking over and placing them on the bed, she patted down a few inches beside them, motioning him over. Acknowledging this, he strode back over to her, sitting down on the bed once again. He, it seems, had already put on a pair of black boxers, now only waiting to be dressed.

"God, I get to treat you like a barbie doll it seems... wait.. A ken doll since your a male." Seras laughed at her comment, picking up the silk shirt. First, she gently picked up one of his finely toned arms, placing it through the sleeve half way up she went to the other arm and did the same on the other side finally pulling it up to his shoulders and around his neck. She then started to button up the shirt leaving three of the upper buttons undone, showing some of his pale marble chest. Taking the pants, she slid both over his feet and pulling them up over his knees, he sat up a little to allow her the ability to put them up all the way. Pulling them up to his waist while placing the palms of her hands on his smooth skin. Buttoning them, she took the tie and did a loose Pratt knot leaving it under where the buttons which were left undone ended. The jacket was next. Doing the same thing she did when she put the shirt on she slid it on him, buttoning the bottom two, of the three buttons, leaving the jacket to show his chest a little. With her smiling in success, he chuckled a little to himself.

"Are you trying to make me look like a pimp or something Seras?" he laughed pulling her by her waist and kissed her passionately.

"This is the round table my sweet sadly I cant go with so many buttons undone," he said as he nipped at her neck. Buttoning the shirt up and putting the tie on correctly, but leaving the jacket the way it was.

"Oh well, at least your wearing what i picked out for you." She smiled down at him nuzzling his cheek.

"My turn little "barbie doll".." Standing up himself, he nudged her a little back.

"Master?" She inquired, switching back to what she had called him before she drank his blood the night before.

"I suppose your fine calling me that my little police girl, but you have all rights to calling me Alucard.. any one of my names as you wish. Vlad, Dracula, Alucard, or master. Use which ever you please, each sounds heavenly coming from your lips..." He kissed her neck nuzzling her as she did to him moments before. " If you wouldn't mind, I want you to wear something of my choosing..." He picked up her bra and panties from the night before and passed them to her. He would have much liked to rip them off her luscious body, but she insisted that they stay in tact... and so therefore complied with her wishes. Walking over to a dresser in the back of the room which she hadn't noticed before, he went into one of the doors and pulled out three articles of clothing. Walking back into the part of the room that was lit with lantern light, she saw that the pieces of clothing were quite exquisite. There was a shirt that was black silk in nature that had a red silk rims which had a golden fire type embroidery. It had a Chinese type collar with the same exact embroidery, and on the side of the shirt was the Dracula family crest dragon. The bottoms looked like plain black skinny jean type pants, and the third object was a small blood red silk cape that had a golden clasp chain which held it together, the miniature cape looked like Alucard cape that he worse on his red leather jacket. The shoes that he went to get looked similar to his normal riding boots that he wore normally, just they had a small bit of a heel.

** "**H-How do you have female clothing?" Seras said in shock.

"You see, my father had an illegitimate child that was not mentioned in any history book, or to anyone for that matter. It was a girl, and this girl was my salvation throughout my years of servitude and torment to the Ottomans. My sister was my anchor to sanity... These were hers' and frankly, you both are about the same size... It would mean a lot to me if you wore them."

"I'm honored that you would let me wear them Master... Thank you.. it means a lot to me that you would want me to wear them."

He walked over to her raising her arms slightly, he slid the silk shirt onto her torso, handing her the pants, she put them on herself. Alucard then put on the small cape on her slender shoulders, clasping the chain on her right shoulder.

"You look very lovely in them Seras..."

' You two hurry up! Don't keep the knights waiting!' Integra screamed into both their minds.

"I do believe we've kept Sir Hellsing waiting enough."

Seras hastily put the boots on and followed Alucard out, fixing her hair on the way.

Arriving at the conference room, they entered into the dead serious atmosphere of the men with which most their heads were too far up each others asses. The vampires walked over to Integra's side, waiting patiently for the meeting to go into kick start.

"Thank you vampires for finally making it here. We have come to discuss the Iscariot Organisations new pet. It is a half vampire half human creature. Truly an odd creature. She claims to be the descendant of Mina here to exact revenge for 'Vlad leaving Mina to the Hellsing's and it seems now bedding his own 'childe' because of some myth of vampire mates.' Those were her exact words."

Alucard grunted in disgust.

"How can their be a half vampire?" he scoffed at the thought.

"It seems, according to our Iscariot information retrieval teams, she tore out her fangs and lives off a blood type supplement which in reality is not blood at all."

" I see... How pathetic."

" Alucard... I thought you had at least some feeling for Mina" Integra said sarcastically. "Or is it that you have no more room in your heart to mourn a human, and have moved on?"

" Second option.." He growled slightly to his master.

Integra scoffed "Sorry sorry Alucard, didn't mean to get on your nerves, was just joking."

"That matter is not a topic to joke about, now the conversation on her is done."

Integra looked up to Alucard skeptically, eyes widening slightly noticing his change of atire, not only his but the police girls as well.

"You two going somewhere after this? You both look quite fancy"

"Sir Hellsing! We are discussing a serious matter with you! No time for small talk!"

Scowling at them she replied,

" Fine, what are you planning to do about this woman?"

" Destroy her of course, she has been murdering humans all around Europe, and I fear she may be going after England next."

"But what does she have to do with Iscariot though!" Seras interrupted them looking at the old man with his silver hair slicked back into a mullet type dew.

" Iscariot, young vampire, is assisting her in travel, she is killing protestants. She is luring us out... and quite frankly, we shall fall into this trap on purpose, in order to defeat her."


	9. Ashes to Ashes

"The NERVE of those ridiculous _mortals_! I wish I could rip out every single one of their throats!" Alucard slammed his fist into a nearby innocent wall, nearly shattering it upon impact.

"Alucard, its only a single woman..." Seras said, attempting to cool down the old vampire. His hair had gotten longer from the rage, and his eyes were smoldering red. All of Hellsing stayed away from him the moment the knights of the table ordered him to kill the girl that claimed to be Mina's descendant. To put it bluntly, all hell broke loose, and it wasn't Alucard to be the first one to go off, it was Integra.

_Flashback _

_ "Oh ,you old fools have got to be kidding me! Don't you dare order my servant around like that! Secondly... Iscariot can't possibly be in this to kill protestants..." Integra scowled at the men sitting in front of her. Glancing at Alucard she saw his eyes were burning with hatred... She was only seconds away herself from ordering him to kill them all and put pikes through them like he did as Vlad..._

_ "Sir Hellsing, please refrain from yelling at us. It is your duty to her majesty, Great Britain, and God to take care of the Catholics and vampires. Therefore, should take this job with pride."_

'_My ass...' Integra thought, hand slowly creeping towards the pocket which she kept her hand gun._

_ "Our information retrieval unit from Iscariot tells us that Anderson and Maxwell are influencing the Pope. We have reason to believe that they are heading towards another Crusade."_

_Alucard looked up and glared at the man across from Integra at the round table._

_ " A crusade would be out of the question... and this girl can't do anything... Mina was weak, and so this girl shall be as well. Half vampire or not, she is a freak, not Nosferatu. As the No-Life king, I will not allow any such half breed to be roaming around this world." Alucard said in a dangerous tone. Some of the members unconsciously scooted farther away from the vampire. _

_ "Alucard..." Seras whispered to herself, slightly leaning her head on his upper arm._

_ "Alucard Seras, you both may be excused, the rest of this is going to be private talk between us protestant knights. You have heard the description of your orders. I'll have a plane ready to go where she was last seen in Botosani ,Bucovina ,Romania in three hours, pack your things. Blood will be supplied on the plane. Your orders are to Search and Destroy, may God, and her majesty be with you, amen."_

_ "Yes.. my master..." Alucard bowed to Integra, then briskly walking out of the room Seras trailing behind. _

"Quite frankly, I find she is not worth killing. Or even thinking about for that matter. She is a childish obstacle now, and therefore must be destroyed."

Walking down the stairs into the dungeons of the Hellsing mansion, a shrill scream reached the two creatures ears.

" Venaria!" Seras said swiftly going to her room, grabbing the Harkonnen and Alucard, dragging the agitated vampire up the stairs back to the useless humans. Reaching the second floor, they both saw shattered fragments of glass all over the red velvet lined hallway. Walter ran up behind them with Integra following.

" The girl, she's been taken by Anderson, from what we've seen around the mansion.. it's not good, bodies everywhere. It seems he came in whilst all of us were in the meeting room. The knights have been evacuated for safety measures but... he only took the girl."

"And why do you assume it's Anderson... oh.." Seras looked down the hall to see a corpse of one of the Hellsing's men whose body was impaled with bayonets.

" Only proves the claim that they want Alucard and Seras to fight them." Integra spoke up walking towards the vampire couple. " I'd interrogate you both as to why Alucard looked like a giddy schoolboy earlier for my own sick amusement, but we've got now bigger problems along with the already scouring half vampire descendant bitch person."

"But Sir, how will we be able to go after them without clearly falling into a trap set by Anderson and his Iscariot gang?" Seras asked looking out the broken window.

" We fall into the trap to trap the trapper that's what. He's only a regenerator, while you both are immortal vampires." Integra walked to the window looking over the grounds, " I have a feeling we are going to have to find the halfling to find Anderson and Venari... Go immediately, the plane is ready, and rest up on your way there. Hellsing has no room for tired vampires."

"Yes Sir!" Seras did a small salute to Integra and was pulled into a portal to the dungeons by Alucard so that they could change into their normal work wear.

_On the plane..._

Alucard was sitting sipping a wine glass full of blood, resting his head on this hand which was bent on the arm rest. Seras was sitting next to him looking out the plane window, gazing at the clear midnight blue sky.

"Wish such a beautiful night wasn't wasted on hunting down a priest, a half vampire and rescuing Venari... I was looking forward to another training session with you Alucard."

"I know frumos..."

"Huh?" Seras looked at him questioningly.

"It means beautiful in Romanian."

She blushed, "Oh.. thank you." Leaning over she kissed his cheek and laying her head on his shoulder. He in return draped his arm around her shoulders pulling her over and sitting her on his lap.

"Esti inima mea..." _You are my heart... _

She laid her head in the crook of his neck kissing it slightly, wrapping her arms around him.

"I'm going to take a nap before we get to Botosani" Closing her eyes, she willed herself to sleep. Feeling exhausted, Alucard did the same.

_We are arriving at Botosani in half an hour..._

Alucard groaned at the voice, going back to sleep.

_Landing in Botosani Romania now, please prepare to get off the plane._

He opened an eye lazily to find that Seras was still fast asleep on his lap, the man that was flying the plane walked up to the two vampires.

"C'mon sleepy heads, don't you both have a job to do?" The guy made a feminine pose, leaning on one of his legs, folding his arms under what seems an imaginary bosom. Alucard was tempted to reach for the Casull, but refrained from doing so noticing his little mate awakening.

"Here already?... Can't be... too short..."

"Stay awake Seras, we need to go, a plane in the middle of a field isn't going to be allowed to stay there." He laughed slightly, seeing her make a face of annoyance.

"Well then lets go! I want that done and over with so we can go back to sleep."

Hopping off his lap she grabbed her Harkonnen with its' ammo, nearly kicking down the door stomping out.

"Some lady you've got there..."

" Yup..." Alucard walked out of the plane following her.

"Do you even know where you're going 'love'?"

"No... not really... Lead the way then Alucard 'dear" Seras said mimicking him, turning towards his direction and following. The roaring engines of the plane started up again, driving up into the air leaving the two vampires to their mission.

"So... where exactly are we supposed to go?" Seras said yawning, leaning slightly on Alucard arm while they were walking through the open green grass plains. The grasses were moving slightly to the breeze, dyed with the midnight sky, and the misty hue.

" We are going to wherever I smell the rat, Police Girl." He answered the small vampire, bringing his arm around her shoulders, taking casual strides.

"And so, I suppose that means you smell the so acclaimed "rat" this way?"

"Yup, I smell a Judas priest in a little kindergarten a little ways from here, Making true that little Timmy is glued to his crotch when a bayonet is not in his hand."

Seras laughed, "You're mean Alucard! I don't think he is a pedophile... I think he goes after the cougars!"

Alucard snickered and pulled her a little closer, "Finally! Finally you understand my sick humor!" Alucard turned semi- serious turning to her, "But no seriously, I do smell him in a kindergarten..."

"Really?..."

"Yes..."

"Wow..."

"Yeah... I can also sense Venaria there, so we are going the right direction."

About a hundred or so paces of them joking about catholics and their supposed accusations of them being pedophiles, (Except the Trinity Blood catholic priests, they are awesome) they arrived at the schoolhouse, which was battered and broken. Windows were shattered, the bell at the top was bent so much so that repairing it was out of the question. Even the wood was charred and it looked more like a haunted house for some murder case.

" I definitely smell hypocrisy in there... The Judas priest shall die tonight, I refuse to leave him living after this incident. Not only useing pathetic descendants of pathetic people, but going so low as to kidnap an innocent child." Reaching into his leather jacket, he pulled out his prized twin guns, the Casull and the Jackal, wielding them both he kicked on the door pointing the guns into a pitch black darkness. Using his control over the night, he used his nocturnal vision to see into the dark room.

" And the heathens have arrived... Welcome vampires, welcome to your deaths." The voice came from the corner of the room, Anderson was fully armed, holding his bayonets in his hands, a cruel smile on his face, showing his overly sharp canines the scar on his cheek thin from his grin.

'_Seras, go find the girl and return back to Hellsing with her.'_

'No way! I'm not leaving you here! You sir have lost all your sanity if you really think I'll just leave you to fight Anderson. I want to fight by your side.. or at least help you in any way I can that doesn't involve leaving.'

He smirked, '_Fine, my loyal Police Girl...'_

" THEN LET THE MASSACRE BEGIN JUDAS PRRREIST!" Alucards calm demeanor left, his smirk replaced by a toothy sardonic, maniacal grin.

"Then so it begins Vampire! Ashes to ashes dust to dust!"

"Release restraint to level one, initiating the Cromwell invocation, hold release until the target has been eternally silenced_!" _Shadows started to surround Alucard, creeping over his body, changing his form slightly, his hair growing in tendrils, to is true length at his waist, a black straitjacket now replaced his normal attire. Anderson dashed towards Alucard, striking his left shoulder, missing as Alucard mystified, pulling out one of his guns, shooting at the base of his neck. Anderson staggered, regenerating almost instantly. Alucard grunted in distaste. 'Damn his regeneration, this may take longer than I thought...'


	10. Chapter 10

Thankyou all so much for your positive reviews favorites and subscriptions! I truly appreciate it! And sorry for taking so long to update... Been lazy and writers block O.o

3 Enjoy Chapter 10

Alucard leaped to the nearby wall, as Anderson launched at him, pulling bayonets from his endless black hole he threw towards Alucard, grazing his shoulder, which healed immediately after.

"Stop running beast, let the light of death embrace you so that you can go to your special hell!"

"In your dreams Anderson, your death will be enough so that you can go lick the devil's ass!" Alucard yelled back at Anderson, shadow tendrils forming around him, raising his arm towards the priest they attacked, impaling the man's shoulders heart, and lower thighs pushing him towards the wall, feeling bones and wood crack under the impact.

"Foolish heathen! Your dark magic cannot kill me!" The catholic priest yelled hoarsely coughing up blood from his internal injuries.

"Oh really..." Running up to Anderson, he jabbed his hand through his chest, tearing out his heart. "You see this Judas priest... this is your heart, and it shall be crushed just like the rest of you..." Tightening his grip, Alucard completely crushed the heart, blood splattering everywhere. Next disposing of the body, his familiars appearing only to devour the body before it could regenerate.

"Pity... He was a true man.. and only a man can defeat a beast. Too bad he was ignorant, the downfall of all humans."

Meanwhile...

Seras ran up the stairs to where she felt Venari's presence, yet, she could not find the girl anywhere. At the end of the hall she felt something ominous and dark. Slowing down to take a more cautious approach she kicked the door down, taking the Harkonnen and aiming it into the bitter darkness.

"So you've come for the little human girl I see..." A voice appeared from the corner, a figure cloaked in shadow walking up to her carrying the small child.

"I am Bethangel, descendant of Mina, half vampire. Offspring of Ascrinali and Varo'then (WoW reference!)"

Seras looked at the woman now coming into view, she had long dark hair tied up into a high tail which still cascaded down her back, she wore leather and a long cloak draped over her shoulders, framing her body.

"If you are the descendant.. then why have you murdered all those innocent people? What are your motives for this... Because thinking about it, I see none." Seras said, lowering her cannon. Bethangel's eyes stayed at their relaxed composure, laying the Venari down on the floor in front of Seras.

"Catholics idea... They captured my mother Ascrinali, who was a loyal Catholic in the vatican. She was accused of being a witch for being with my father Varo'then. The head of Iscariot, Maxwell, decided that she would be used to have Varo'then kill Alucard, but that didn't work too well... My father was furious and killed nearly all of the people inhabiting Vatican City Rome, so in retaliation, he was killed. When they found out I was alive, they decided to use me to kill Alucard for them. Kidnaping a child was never in the picture. I do this only for my mother... But, as it seems.. Anderson has been killed by Alucard which means, my mission is over. I was supposed to have Anderson come back alive and with Alucard's head or else they would kill my mother. They had a transmitter on Anderson so.. they must have already killed my mother, so I have no other purpose."

Seras looked amazed at the lone vampire, she looked like stone, a cold pestering look now plastered on her face.

"Thank you for not hurting Venari..."

"I'm still a woman, gosh, I wouldn't hurt a child."

"So.. you don't have anything against my master?" Seras inquired.

"No such grudge is held by me, vampires belong with vampires as humans belong with humans."

A sinister laugh came from the back, Seras turned to see Alucard walking towards them hands relaxed at his sides.

"Well said halfling. So I suppose you're just going to go back to a hole and stay there and not cause any other problems I presume?"

"Such hole cannot be found Dracula. I will only slaughter Catholics. I despise them, so thats what I shall do for my living... If death comes, then death came in a befitting way, which is only in battle."

"Spoken like true nosferatu, your more prideful than the freaks."

"My father was a true blood, made in the seventeenth century in France. He taught me only to think as such."

Alucard looked down at Seras who had started to pick up the girl, still miraculously sleeping, looking up he sighed.

"I suppose we should call the pilot to get out of this place, we've got the girl, and no other threats have been seen."

"I thought your mission was to search and destroy."

" You'll live for now... Varo'then was an acquaintance of Salazar my friend Alastor's fledgling, its been awhile since I've seen one of the true bloods, or one that is related to one. The true blood lineage should be kept alive for however long vampires are around so you'll live." Walking out of the small school house, Alucard and Seras got ready to depart from Romania. Engines roaring, the plane landed, with them walking in with a still sleeping child. Seras looked back to See Bethangel on the roof staring at the starry sky. She leapt from the roof, transforming into a mob of bats flying away into the clouds.

"Alucard..." Seras said quietly, looking up at Alucard tall form.

" It needs to be preserved... There is no one else left to carry it out but the few immortals that are left."

Seras blushed at this "Uhm.. vampires can have children?..."

"Yes, why wouldn't they be able to? Just because a vampire is dead doesn't mean they can't give birth. Just means you're giving birth to a child that is a vampire... Why ask?"

'I think he has gone thick in the skull...' She thought to herself sitting down. Alucard sat down beside her and looked at her expectantly.

"Um.. Well, we did sort of.. have sex... so wouldn't that mean I would get pregnant if vampires can have babies?"

"I would think so.." He looked almost innocent for a moment looking up hand scratching his head a little, "Don't see how you couldn't, I mean mates have kids, it's part of the I would say "contract" between the two other than by being by one another's side for eternity."

Seras started to laugh.

"What?"

"You look so CUTE talking about this! You've always looked like the most corrupt man on earth and here you are looking giddy 'bout kids! So adorable!"

His face turned a slight reddish color,

"Just because I said I had a kid doesn't mean I actually took care of him.. fourteenth century child rearing wasn't the best. With wet-nurses and all."

"Oh.. Well, then I'm glad I can see you happy like this." She smiled at him, leaning over and pecking him on the lips. Beside them the young girl was finally stirring from her sleep.

"Nyeehh... My head hurts..." Seras looked over at Venari,

"So you're awake now huh? How the heck did you sleep through all that!" Seras said exasperated.

"Hmm.. good question, cause I do not know... Lady was nice, game a smile and put me on a pillow," she laughed " wasn't that bad to tell you the truth."

"Oh, well we found out she was nice to... So I guess this situation has been solved in a very boring manner..."

"Aw, the police girl is upset she didn't get to fight?" Alucard snickered at her, moving over slightly to face her with his infamous smirk. She in turn pushed him playfully, which then turned to him pulling her to him, and kissing her.

"Get a room you two!"

"But it's no fun that way kid, gotta scare the child, don't you think Police girl?"

"But that's mean master," she laughed as he nibbled at her neck.

"What's gotten into you Alucard, I think you're in quite the good mood." A thick accented voice came from the booth where the captain sat. Integra walked out taking a seat across from the three, crossing one leg over the other and lighting a cigar. Taking a puff, she blew out the smoke, "Well servant?"

"Am I to suspect you're saying that I being happy is a crime my master?"

"No, it's just abnormal. You're not happy that much. Haven't seen you this happy since I let you have a mini-hunt for your birthday a few years back.. worst mistake I ever made. Who knew that a hunt would mean twenty people dead, cleaned dry of all blood."

"Well, you did say a hunt... So I took you literally." Alucard said, gaining composure, and reforming his face to the unreadable unemotional normality that it normally was. Seras shifted a little in her seat, the air in the plane becoming thick, even Venari was still, just looking at the ancient vampire, and the woman who controlled him by the seals on his hands. Integra sighed,

"I couldn't take being at the mansion any longer, needed a bit of a break from Walter's depressed look."

"Walter's depressed?" Piped in Seras, concerned for the old bull.

"Yes... I have recently found out that I have lung cancer," she laughed, "Ironic isn't it? I've smoked these since I was 18, and I'm only 26 now."

A smile went across Alucard's face, unknowingly to everyone but Seras, who could see it clearly from his smirk. She could tell this is what he was waiting for all these years, the time is coming earlier than what had originally been thought. _"I will be free..." _

"So what will you do with this news servant?.. Alucard? Throw a party, drink till you can't drink any more? I know you want me dead more than anything," she smirked.

"Of course not Integra, you've been more capable a master than anyone else in this forsaken house of Hellsing. Keeping a beast caged is an ordeal, what will you do when the lock rusts and breaks? Will you seal me again before you die? Like that fool did, you did not just get lung cancer from smoking, it's inherited, your father had it."

"I know Alucard... but, I feel I have no right to seal you anymore. Without you out, I'm sure your little draculina here will rip me from my flesh before I could die. Isn't that how vampire mates are when they are separated? Unforgiving and resentful, I hear clear to the words "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." And with vampires being the ultimate demons, I'm sure her fury would be much worse... Overhearing your little conversation, I'm sure scorned would be the understatement."

Seras looked down embarrassed, knowing that, she definitely would tear Integra apart. She could tell months would pass easily, and she was still meek of mind... That would be no condition to raise the child of Dracula, not in the least. She sighed, 'I'm glad integra has some sort of a heart.'

"Rest up vampires, we will be back in England in an hour or so..." Standing up Integra went back to the captains booth.

Back at Hellsing

Venaria hopped out of the plane, prancing slightly to the mansion, as the two vampires walked out slower.

"It will be day time soon... Sleep will be quite welcoming, don't you think?"

"Yeah.. it definitely will Alucard." Seras leaned slightly on him, as he draped an arm around her shoulders, walking into the mansion.


	11. Hey Baby it's a Baby!

Long wait again I know, but I can't seem to find time in media to work anymore :O And you know the author drill.. I don't own Hellsing... *cry* Kouta Hirano does, the meanie leaving a cliffhanger at the end... .

There is a rapping on the chamber door... *Bang* *Bang*

Alucard shifted annoyed at the offending noise. Sitting up slightly he looked at the door which was still procuring the noise, groaning he firmly said to the person making the aggravating noise,

"Leave... before I decide I'm not tired and come chase you down the hall with my hounds..." Beside him Seras cracked open a blood pool eye, yawning.

"What's with the pounding... It's day time... I want to sleeeep." With that she fell face first into the soft feather pillows, moving into a comfortable position, taking the pillow that was unoccupied and throwing it over her head. Glaring once again at the door that still had the rapping, he threw the covers off, and walked grudgingly to the door. Taking hold of the knob, he practically threw the door off its hinges, and to this person's face was the angered demonic features of a tired, pissed off, vampire king.

"Alucard."

"What, Walter... You know better than to wake me up in the middle of the afternoon... it's twelve... TWELVE!" Alucard gripped the doors frame, crushing it under is firm and powerful grasp.

"You know as well as I do that Integra is sick, I just came to tell you that people from a university hospital are coming here to take care of her and see if they can cure her. A notification if you will, so that you don't kill any people that are not of Hellsing they are from the hospital, so do not kill them or frighten them. They do not know we hold vampire's here."

"And you couldn't wait to tell us when we woke up?..."

" No... She ordered me to take a vacation... I'm not going to be here for a _few_ weeks..." he sighed, looking very upset, " I don't want to have to leave her in this state. I am the Hellsing retainer! I shouldn't be gone whilst Integra is sick, practically dieing! "

"Walter, I understand that this is a hard time. But Integra is an intelligent woman, she does not want you stressed. Go have a good time, forget about Hellsing for a while. Be a normal old man for one. Where you going? Tahiti?" Alucard laughed, which was soon replaced with a yawn.

"Well, I'll leave you to your sleep, farewell Alucard, see you in a while then." With that, Walter curtly walked away, head somewhat hanging in depression. Closing the door more carefully this time, to see Seras sitting up looking sadly at the door where Walter knocked.

"Why would Integra really send Walter away? He has taken care of her since she was twelve."Alucard laid back down on the bed, pulling the covers back up, placing his arm around Seras's waist.

"I don't know Integras head inside and out police girl... If I did I would be quite the accomplished man. To understand a woman's mind is a feat all in its own." Seras decided to leave the subject, and nuzzled her head into his chest, breathing in the glorious scent of his blood. The drug of her addiction.

The day passed quickly, and soon the moon rose to its' pale glory. And the creatures of night knew when their time to wake had come, but with lack of motivation to get up, the two vampires slept in, enjoying each others presence after the interruption of sleep. Nuzzling her head further, she could hear the distant beat of a dead heart which made her smile slightly. Seras had come to notice that Alucard breaths in his sleep, although it is unneeded, he does, and she found that sweet. Alucard had his arm thoroughly wrapped around her, so much so, his hand was on her stomach. This reminded her that, she could very well be pregnant... Which really kind of frightened her, yet she was excited. In her mind, she wondered how a vampire could support a child in their dead bodies, or how she would feed such a child. Would it be some sort of blood milked substance that she would have? Or would blood be the child's only meals. 'But... I suppose not even Alucard knows.' A few hours later, Seras woke to Alucard taking a bite on her neck. Groaning she waited till he let go, turned, and glared at him.

"We are going to train today. I'm going to teach you how to transform into other forms, and possibly make portals for travel."

"Really? That sounds great! But... what about Integra? Isn't she sick, isn't it your duty to protect her?"

"At this moment in time Seras... I couldn't give a flying rat's ass about Integra right now. I could throw a party... hell, I felt like dancing when she told me!" He laughed, smirking to himself.

"Well aren't you nice, well lets go, the moon is high in the sky I can sense it. ITs a wonderful feeling, to have the moon's glow on your skin isn't it?..."

Kissing her lightly, "Yes, it is a wonderful feeling.." Both getting dressed they walked into the empty corridor of the Hellsing mansion.

"It's so quiet in here... It is almost like it's already dead in here..." Seras said, looking into the empty corridors.

"Seras!"

"Huh-" Turning around Venari came running into her arms, " Oh! Venari, you surprised me," laughing she picked the girl up. "You're supposed to be sleeping silly!"

"I'm not tired though..."

"Then I suppose she can watch me train you Seras, if the child cannot sleep, let us have her be entertained, hm?"

"Hmph! Meanie, How will it be entertainment," Seras said standing up and glaring at Alucard who bent down and kissed her lightly,

"Because you're fun to watch."

Venari laughed, hugging Seras,

"Yeah! I get to stay up with the vamps!" Hopping down from Seras' arms, she ran outside leaving the two vampires in the dust. They both looked at each other and smiled, walking after her. At the field, they saw Venari sitting on a branch on one of the younger trees, swinging her legs back and forth with a childish grin on her face.

"Alright, the "audience" is in place, so we shall begin your instruction on some of the fundamental abilities of a true nosferatu." He sat down on the grass and motioned seras to sit in front of him.

"The techniques of turning into multiple forms such as fog, or a swarm of bats only takes concentration and a clear mind. It is sort of like those child movies... what was that one movie called where the fairy comes and sprinkles the children with dust and they fly?"

"Peter Pan!" pipped up Venari from her tree. Seras sat down in front of Alucard, getting comfortable on the grass she looked at him expectantly.

"Well, for starters, you'll need to be calm and relaxed. And just think of such forms coming to you... It may not be the best instruction, but these things will come naturally, when focused on it."

And so, both vampires sat in a meditative state, speaking to each other through their mental links.

'We will start with the easier of the two most basic forms, fog. Think of yourself as light, and flow with the air. Liquidate your body mentally.' Doing as she was told, she attempted, getting half far, only going transparent for her first try. The ancient vampire chuckled slightly, 'That was good for your first try, but your thinking to look like fog, not to be fog.'

'So you want me to BE fog, not to look like it? '

His chuckle turned to a laugh, 'Yes Police girl, be fog, and you'll be able to travel like it.'

Going at it again, she could feel herself being light weight, deciding to open up her vision, she saw that this time she had actually succeeded!

"Well look at you, little prodigy now that you drink blood." Changing back into her normal shape, she smiled triumphantly. "Thats because I rock like a hurricane!" she pumped her fist into the air, smiling at her success.

"You think you can do it easy eh..." Alucard shifted into bats, swarming her.

"ALUCARD! WHAT ARE YOU DOOOIINNG?" He carried her up into the air, high above the mansion.

'If you can truly do it let's see if you can do it on a whim... if you cannot do it half way, do not worry I'll catch you... falling to your death isn't nice, don't want my little mate to have to waste one of the souls...' With the bats falling away, she felt herself fall through the air. Her eyes going wide, she closed them immediately, trying to focus on becoming fog again. And to her surprise, her score just went up, for she succeeded again to her joy, and she did not fall to the halfway point. Floating down she reached the ground switched back to her solid form. A bit shaky from the fall, she huffed out air to calm herself. Alucard speared behind her clapping his hands.

"Well done, you are progressing nicely in short amounts of time.. It makes it a bit sad that training can happen so easily. What ever shall we do when you are trained fully?"

"Could probably make her into a clown car for your children eh?" Turning to the side, the saw Integra walking towards them with a cane to help her walk.

"I'm not the best man for a lot of children Integra, a few will be fine over the course of a hundred years. I don't feel like populating the earth with all my children... that might lead to incest.." He shivered at the thought. Integra laughed, looking at Seras who was blushing.

"Don't tell me you already have a bun in the oven Alucard... bad vampire, couldn't keep your paws off the poor child."

"What, it's not for sure yet, I can't tell at the moment.. ask me in a few months if you're still here, then you'll know."

"Ah, well, I suppose I'll watch you train her for bats, I need to be out of that depressing hospitalized room."

Seras just sat in the background blushing at the fact that she could very well be pregnant... she was also nervous at the fact she'll be learning to turn into bats, the one thing she hated, and vampires were supposed to like bats!

"Well... here goes nothing... let a rip with the vampire wisdom of bats darkness and all other things that make being a child of the night great and peachy keen!" Seras said throwing her arms up dramatically.

Training for her wasn't the worst, but Integra's constant nagging was getting on Sera's nerves... During the training for bats, Venari had fallen asleep on her branch and was forcibly moved back to her room, somehow keeping and iron grip on the trunk of the tree... But thankfully for her, the stress was gone, she was smarter in the ways of traveling as a vampire, and she was ready to go to sleep in that nice comfy silk sheeted bed in Dracula's arms... only every female vampires dream! And, 'haha!' she had it! How does she know this one would ask in Hellsing's little world of never telling anyone anything for the life of them? Because Author Hellsing was an idiot and didn't give much thought into naming Alucard... I mean really... Dracula - Alucard, it goes, and as such, makes Seras some sort of vampire royalty... which made her, quite happy having always wanted to be a princess deep down... But she was no princess, but a queen, a No-Life Queen as Alucard now tells her continuously. Time had went by quickly for Seras and Alucard, slowly Integra's condition deteriorated, and she was coming out less often to watch Alucard train Seras. She was noticing that Integra had become frail, looking ten times older than her normal youthful self. The words Alucard would tell her always ring in her head now, his excitement never getting the better of him though.

"She looks like her father, when he first got this sickness, it's amusing. Her death is so imminent is makes me skin tingle, this sensation makes me feel like a giddy school girl," he chuckled cruelly at his own joke.

"Hn... Yeah she is getting worse day by day... its been at least four months since she became ill like this..." Seras sighed laying her head on Alucard's chest. They were resting lazily in front of a fire in one of the Hellsing family rooms. It was still early in the night, the sun having fallen only a few hours ago, and smaller humans are still wandering the house, mainly Venari, who was piecing together a large puzzle which was supposed to look like one of Picasso's paintings. Over the time, Seras had actually started to show if only slightly, to Venari's delight, who was only waiting till when the baby would start showing signs of movement in the womb, sayin she always wanted to feel a baby kick... Which Seras heard was not the most pleasant feeling from one of her friends she had when she was alive who had a child early in life. But, overall her life was wonderful these past few months, Alucard had genuinely calmed down from the blood lust recently, if only to spread the calmness and keep down the raging hormones of a pregnant woman... who was also a vampire, which means the worse was only yet to come as Integra would say for a good laugh before she would start coughing up blood and have to take a nap. Seras sighed happily as Alucard gently threaded his fingers into her hair massaging her head in the process.

"Uhhhg! Seras can you help me? This piece does not like me.. I can't find where it goes in..." Groaning Seras turned her head to the girl, looking at the puzzle, at the puzzle piece then back to the girl.

"It goes on the top right corner it matches the same as the bottom left." Answering Venari she nuzzled her head back, and Alucard resumed massaging her head. Listing to Seras Venari put the puzzle piece in the spot, fitting just as she said, giving a slight squeal of happiness. A knock came from the large maple doors that lead to the room, and in came Integra in a wheelchair.

"Vampires... I have decided that tomorrow we are going to go to a local forest in Bran. The doctor said that the fresh air would be nice for me... So, I decided that a place that was at one time considered "home" to Alucard, would be a nice place for this little vampire family plus a human." She gave a small smile and chuckled slightly, rolling up to the other side of Venari, and stared into the fire that was crackling behind the black fense which enclosed it.

"That sounds very nice, Sir Hellsing." Alucard replied, knowing that she was too sick to even leave the house.. 'She must be planning something...'

"Well, hey I was alive long enough to see that the Bun is in the oven, and is cooking quite nicely. Do you plan on seeing a doctor to check on progress or anything? Or do you plan on just having a surprise pop out?" Integra gave a small laugh, which would have been a full hearted laugh, but her lungs were frail, and she was struggling just to breathe, even with the cannula.

"It could be possible.. we do have a house full of doctors, knowing if it is healthy development is always warming if you would describe it as such." Alucard said removing his hand from her hair, and resting it on Seras's slightly swollen tummy.

"It would be considered warming... It would be nice to see the baby, don't you think Alucard?" Seras asked smiling up at him.

"I suppose since there is still so much time left in the night, that doing an ultrasound now would be smartest..."

Integra looked at him a little surprised, "Now huh? Alright then, You heard the vampire doctor, wouldn't want to cause them too much trouble of moving while in an already comfortable position."

"Gosh.. I saw my friend get one, she said that the gell they put on your stomach was cold and weird feeling," she laughed, "Lucky for me, I don't have to go change." She was wearing slim jean pants, and a long sleeve shirt, with a thin undershirt. Surprising for the rest of the house, Alucard was wearing very casual clothing, although he was still in his leather pants and riding boots, he was wearing a button up midnight blue silk shirt that wasn't even tucked into the pants. The doctor came back with the ultrasound equipment and plugged it in into the jack.

"Alright, Just lift your shirt up enough to show your stomach." At this, Alucard made a bit of a face which made Seras laugh slightly, and pulled her shirt up slightly until the middle of her torso, laughing again she leaned back on Alucard, who protectively wrapped an arm around the front of her shoulders. Just as she had anticipated, the gel the doctor put on was cold, and quite frankly was slightly numbing. Turning the machine on, he started to put the responder on her stomach, searching around for the baby, and a moment later was successful, the "un-dead" child even had a bit of a heartbeat that you could hear. It was indeed warming to them both, to see the growing child.

"Well.. Development is normal.. but I don't know what normal vampire development looks like... but it's normal for human development." The doctor said moving the receptor to the side a bit for a fuller view of the child. "It is late enough in the pregnancy to tell the gender, but If you want it to be a surprise then, its completely fine."

Seras looked up at Alucard,

"Your kid, you choose whether or not you want to know what the gender is." At this Seras scowled at him, but got the hunt that he was also curious at the gender of the child.

"Okay then, what is the gender Doctor Armson."

The doctor smiled, "It's a girl, if you check here," he pointed to the side of the child, " You can tell whether its a boy or girl, usually if it doesn't show signs of testes it's most likely a girl and there are no signs of that." Armson laughed and handed Seras a towel to dry the gel off. She happily dried her stomach off and pulled her shirt down again.

"The baby looks cute!" Venari chirped at Seras and Alucard, sitting in front of them.

"Any ideas on what you will name her?" Integra asked, turning the wheelchair towards them.

"Well... we agreed that Alucard would name the kid if it was a girl and I would name the kid if it was a boy, and.. yeah." She looked up at Alucard again expectantly.

"Alice.." he muttered under his breath.

"Huh?" Integra and Venari said in unison."

Seras smiled liking the name, "He said Alice."

"Oh, what a sweet name, your better at names than I thought" Integra said skeptically at Alucard.

Standing up, pulling Seras with him, he gave a short bow and dragged her with him out of the room with a slight smile on his face. Turning round slightly in Alucards grip Seras called out to them

"We are going to go to sleep! Seeing as you both will probably like it better to go in the day! Night!"

"Well then..." Turning her wheelchair back to the fire she stared into it sadly.

"Integra?..."

"I don't have very much longer... Doctor said any day I will stop breathing and... He said when that happens that he'd give me an injection that would kill me so that I wouldn't have to die by suffocation..."

Venari looked at Integra slowly understanding why she wanted out of the house... Tomorrow.. was going to be a long day...


	12. Home Sweet Home

This is the last chapter! I hope you enjoy it, and I thank you my readers for reading and enjoying my first story on FF! I plan on writing more when ideas come. IF you have any ideas for me to write, just message me and I might be able to do something :] I love you all!

For an extra measure, Seras had found an alarm clock to wake the both of them up, because they did not have Walter to wake them up sadly. The persistent beeping of the alarm clock did the trick... although, at the cost of the alarm clocks life. For the moment it started going double time, Alucard smashed the clock with his fist. Groaning Seras got up, and dragged Alucard to the shower, and to his enjoyment undressed him and he willingly got into the shower and turned the water on to a warm covering feeling. Getting in with him she leaned against the wall, sighing under the water. Alucard started to trail his hands along her curves, nipping at her neck.

"Hn.. You're a pervert, even when you're tired."

He laughed, "What.. I like to have fun in the shower..." Pulling her to him, he kissed her fiercely. And about an hour later full of suppressing moans, evil laughs, and girlish giggles, they got out of the shower, and headed back to the room to get dressed for the following DAY instead of NIGHT. Seras decided to wear black jeans, boots, and a long sleeved sweater that went down on her like a dress. Alucard was Alucard and wore the norm, just without the red overcoat, this time, a black overcoat with a tall collar. Both walking up to the kitchen, and taking a few blood packets for the time being, drinking them steadily savoring the rich substance. Venaria rushed in through the doors, and raided the fridge. In her raid she took milk, bacon, and some eggs and shoved them on the counter, looking expectantly at Seras.

"You want me to cook you breakfast?"

"Uh, yeah."

She scowled, 'What do you say?"

"...Please..."

At that she walked over to get a skillet, flour, and bread. Putting the skillet on the stove, she got the eggs, and started to crack them on the side of the pan, pouring the yolk into the pan, watching it sizzle, she poured another one into the pan. Walking away for a moment she took the rest of the eggs and put them into a bowl, stirring them then dipping the bread in it.

"Shit..." Going back over to the cabinet, she grabbed another skillet, and a few plates. Bringing one plate to the stove she took the eggs out of the pan and put them on the plate. Following the eggs she put the bacon in. Alucard just watched in amusement as she made Venaria breakfast.

"I think Seras will be a good mommy." Venaria said smiling gleefully at Seras. Seras smiled, and continued to cook.

"It's been awhile since I've cooked, but I find it second nature..." She said, taking one skillet off and putting the other on pouring oil into it.

"What else are you making?" Venaria said, trying to look around Seras to see what she was cooking now.

"French toast, my mom made it for me when I was little. It was my favorite food. When she wasn't out cooking I'd always ask her to make it for me. But, sadly I can't eat it anymore, so why not make it for someone else?"

Mixing the flour and egg together she dipped the bread in it. After a few slices, she poured powdered sugar, and cinnamon over it. Putting all the food on one plate she sat it in front of Venaria who was practically drooling at the food. Taking one of the pieces of bread she took a bite. Immediately her eyes went wide, then closed again,

"MMMM! Seras this is the best thing i've ever tasted!" She started to eat more, taking bites of everything gleefully. Only minutes later the plate was cleaned, and Venaria had pushed the plate aside and had her head down.

"So...Full...So.. goood..."

Seras smiled and patted her head.

"C'mon, feel better soon, we'll be getting on the plane to Bran soon." Picking Venaria up, she motioned Alucard to follow her out, they were both out in the foyer waiting for Integra who came rolling out. All of them getting into the car, they were met with a very pleasant surprise.

"Hello Alucard, Seras, little Venari," The old man at the wheel smiled.

"Walter!" Seras hugged him from the back of the seat.

"Be careful Miss Victoria, I don't want you breaking my neck, or squishing your stomach back into place. I mean, Alucard was not slow in getting you to have kids now was he?" Walter laughed as Seras sat back down next to Alucard after buckling Venaria in.

"It's good to see you again Walter.. you've been absent for a while.. thought you'd be gone for only a few weeks." Alucard said to him.

Walter looked in back at him, "I would have liked it to be that short, but Integra insisted I have a long.. vacation.." Taking off from the parking lot they drove in silence, enjoying eachothers company. Seras the entire way had situated herself happily in Alucard's lap looking out the window the entire time, watching the passing scenery to the airport. When they got there they boarded the private jet, and once again enjoyed the scenery of the passing terrain.

"We will be arriving at Bucharest in five minutes." The captain shouted out. The entire way there Alucard had noticed Walter's depressed face. He had never been this sad before. He seemed as if he could break down in tears any moment. Everyone seemed tense, because deep down they knew something was going to happen. Good or bad they didn't know, but something eventful and life changing was going to happen today... they could all feel it. Getting off the plan, Walter rolled Integra out to a taxi that had been waiting there for them.

"It's too quiet in here." Seras said agitated.

"Sorry Miss Victoria, not really in the mood to talk dear..."

"It's fine Walter, I'm glad I could see you." She smiled at him, and he returned it with a sad look in his eyes. They had soon arrived at Bran's forest, and in the distance you could see Bran Castle, or what we here like to call it, Dracula's Castle. Alucard drank in the air, and breathing it slowly out, eyes closed in quiet contemplation.

"home..."

"Yes Alucard... Vlad, you are home vampire." Integra said to him.,

Walking out to a clearing Integra steadily got up and held onto Walter for dear life as a crutch looking at the clear view to the castle.

"I thought it would be fitting to release you here... I have no want.. to die by suffocation in reality... In this place it is, calm. Unlike its history." Integra snickered slightly. Alucard continued to look at her, as Seras was wide eyed staring. Sighing, Integra beckoned Alucard over to her.

"I have bought the castle back from the government, and it's going to be yours again. I'm sure they'll just love for it to be in your hands huh?" Integra reached down and took his hands in hers' and took the gloves off revealing the charred skin of the seal, which was slowly healing.

"They'll heal now completely," letting go of his hands the gloves slowly disintegrated as they fell to the ground, "You are free now vampire, free to roam and do as you please. Just, if you take any recomendations, don't go slaughtering everyone." Alucard could feel his complete strength come back into his control, and everything around it could sense it. For the shadows hid, the creatures of darkness fled with fear in their hearts, flooding their very beings. The Count has returned to the land, and as such all will be the King's. The name Alucard was now nothing more than a forgotten memory to the ancient vampire, he was now once again and forever Vladimir the third, prince of Wallachia, the impaler, the No-Life King.

"When we left, I had your things packed and brought to the castle. When you go back, you'll be welcomed with open arms count... The descendants of your previous servants await their master's return."

By this time, Seras had slowly walked up to Vlad, who was relishing in his returned strength, his eyes an even deeper scarlet than before, such a colour blood would be jealous of its deep gleam, and his skin looked as if it absorbed the pale light of the moon, such beauty of a true vampire could only be seen once in one's short life-span for a human, and it was truly something to behold. A beauty not even words can come close to describing. Vlad gave one last bow to Integra Hellsing who's shaking hand had been in the handbag she had brought with her, grasping something which she feared.

"A piece of advice Sir Hellsing, from one who has been dead for centuries. Do not fear death or it will consume you and all you are. Embrace it, and it will embrace you in the warmest of light. Refuse it, and you transcend humanity in all you have. End it yourself, and neither will come, only limbo awaits you in a never ending path along a blank road." With that he wrapped an arm around Sera's shoulders, as Seras beckoned Venaria over, taking her hand. And with the blink of an eye, they disappeared into a black portal.

"Walter... I want you to go with them after you are done with one last favor I have to ask of you..."

Walter looked down to Integra face hardening attempting to hold back his sadness. "Anything for you Ma'am..." Integra wobbled over with Walter to a serene spot in the woods, a small circle filled with flowers and mosses of all colors. Sitting down at the base of one of the trees surrounding, she took out a syringe which had a clear liquid in it, and gently placed it on the ground.

"Walter.. thankyou so very much for being there for me," she took a deep breath, seemingly running out of air very quickly, "you are- the most wonderful retainer- this world- has ever seen. This last-favor I ask of you,- is to inject this into my vein-then go to the castle-and stay with Vlad and Seras till the rest-of your days..."

"Miss..."

"Now Walter."

Sighing he took the syringe from beside her, and took her arm. He did as he was told, injecting the liquid into her vein, and immediately it flared, and for a moment Integra's eyes went wide, and gasped for a moment or two, then slowly calmed down once again. Slowly closing her eyes,

"thank you..Walter..." And with that, the Hellsing line came to an end, Integra fell limp into Walter, who couldn't keep in his sorrow any longer, and wept for the loss of the girl whom he had known since she was born.

Back at Bran castle...

Seras stared wide eyed at her surroundings, the castle was beautiful! Ancient and cultural, and colored beyond imaging! Golds and subtle regs filtered through the palace.

"So...big..." Venaria's eyes were as big as saucers looking at everything. "I'm gonna.. live here?" SHe turned to look at Vlad who was laughing, filling the halls of the great fortress.

"Yes child, you shall be living here with me and Seras, you are family. This is our Home Sweet Home."

Seras turned to Vlad and embraced him tightly,

"I'm so happy you are free now... And you have your home back."

"I was always at home Seras..."

She looked at him surprised,

"Wherever you are is my home.. you are my home..."

Her eyes immediately teared up from a force of habit reaction,

"Awwahhh! You're so sweet!" She kissed him passionately, with Venaria slowly backing off going to wander the castle, and hopefully NOT get lost...

With that the vampires lived, with daily fresh blood transfusions from the local Red Cross which just happened to fund vampire feedings for the main homeland, Romania! Five months later, Seras gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, whom was named Alice "Malice", as her father would have also kept to his word and stayed with the family for twelve more years till he died peacefully in bed, with the family at his side. Venaria grew up to be a beautiful young girl, and was able to meet her father's mother, who lived in Romania, and often visited her. Alice grew up to look just like her father, but with mommy's body. She was tall and lean, with assets that Vlad was nearly forced to draw his guns on boys who gave even one sexual look at her. Alice has long black, silk hair, which was curly, and deep dark brown eyes that looked almost red. The family exterminated local ghouls around the area when they showed up, and they lived happily. Even over the next hundred years Seras would give birth to four more children. Two twin boys, James and Sebastian, and two more girls Cneajna, after his mother, and Bernat, who lived up to her name being bold as a bear to anything she believed in. Overall, Vlad's hardships were done for the time being and the family lived peacefully in their homeland, never once looking back to the dreadful Hellsing lifestyle.


End file.
